


The Gallery of Memory

by SonjaJade



Series: Poppies for Sango [4]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade





	1. In the Still of the Night

*****Disclaimer! I do not own any of the characters found within the manga or anime series known as InuYasha! They are the sole property of the brilliant Rumiko Takahashi! *****

* * *

Author's Note: This is sorta like a companion to my other story, Poppies for Sango. This collection of Mir/San lemons is actually memories that the both of them are having at nearly the same time throughout Poppies during the time they are separated, but it can stand on its own. If you've read Poppies this is just some of their memories they have during the two months between their divorce and Miroku's death. Hope you like it.

* * *

**WARNING: The following fictional work contains sexual content that you may find objectionable. If you would rather not read that kind of smut, turn back now before it's too late! You've been warned!**

* * *

Miroku walked back through the Forest of InuYasha, dazed and hurt and in complete shock. Sango, his beautiful bride, was willing to trade their sweet babies and their peaceful life just for the opportunity to go chasing down Naraku all over the wilds of Japan. She resented that her children had taken all of the excitement and adventure from her life. She resented that her grueling training to become a top notch demon slayer had seemingly ceased to be important to anyone but herself. He walked on numbly, his jangling staff dragging in the forest floor behind him, kicking up a small puff of dust every now and then.

His mind kept flashing to when they first married, and it was he and she who went from town to village exorcizing demons. InuYasha had taken her place when she became pregnant. As he walked he saw glimpses of their professional days and their passionate nights. She was happy then, with the ultimate enemy defeated and a chance to practice her art as well as love her husband at night. He stopped walking and stared at the ground, trapped within the wisp of a memory…

* * *

Lyrics to _Tough Love_ property of KISS

I wanna take you, baby gonna make you gimme tough love  
C'mon and please me, take your time and tease me, gimme tough love

I tie you to the rings, I feel your fever rise  
We love to do the things that others fantasize

And then you smile and bring me to my knees  
But when I try a gentle lullabye, I swear I hear you sighing please...

* * *

It was easy sometimes to pretend that they were still out on the road, looking for Naraku. Miroku and Sango would go from village to town to hamlet dispelling demons and accepting payment for securing the peace wherever they went. Tonight they were about eighty miles from Edo, where they'd left InuYasha to guard their home village. He didn't seem to mind, it kept him close to the well and he seemed content to wait on Kagome's return forever. After all, he had innumerable years in front of him, and could wait until the end of time for her to return to him.

"Thank you so much for destroying that nasty demon that had taken over the Elder's home!" The man and his middle aged wife were bowing before them. They'd brought a tray of food to both of the heroes and paid them in bottles of sake. "Please accept our hospitality and stay here tonight with us!"

"Of course. You're very kind to open your home to us." Miroku had been playing this game all his adult life. Make a lesser demon pop out of the woodwork, literally, and you could eat like a king and sleep indoors as you traveled the country. Sango was used to this after the time the five of the original group had spent on the road together. She trusted her new husband to take care of her and simply followed his lead.

"Your generosity is most kind. Thank you very much." She bowed her head to them.

"Young lady, if you wish I will let you sleep with my wife and I will sleep with the monk if it bothers you to stay with him. I don't want your modesty to be at risk with him." The old man was thinking of her modesty? Wow, they were certainly going to laugh about this tomorrow as they left.

"Oh no, the monk and I have been traveling companions for quite some time. My modesty is safe with him," she smiled. They never told anyone they were married unless it came down to some woman or man being enamored of one of them, or in some cases both of them. The little secret of their marriage made it that much steamier when nightfall came. That's when the real fun started.

The old man and his wife bid them goodnight and quietly slid the door to this room closed. Sango picked up the rice ball that was on the tray and nearly devoured it whole because she was so hungry. She sipped eagerly at her sake. "Same as always, right?"

"Yep," he said between bites. "Don't worry my love, I'll never forget. Not now, not ever." He burped. "You got that powder?"

She shook some chalky powder into her hand from a tiny glass jar she kept around her neck, just a little bit of it. She pinched some into Miroku's sake and then put the rest in her own. It was a mild sedative to help them fall asleep quickly. They sloshed the sake around in the little saucer and slugged the bitter shot back. They practically gulped the rest of their meal down, went to pee and then kissed a brief but fireworks packed kiss before lying down to sleep. They pulled a screen in between them, just in case the master of the house chose to check on Sango's modesty in the night. They were both asleep quickly.

Sango woke just as the moon was reaching its peak. It was quite late. The stars had moved from their dusk positions to nearly their dawn ones. About another hour or two and the sun would be rising. She listened intently to the house around her. He heard the man's loud snore and relaxed a bit. She crept quietly on all fours to the thin wall and could make out his wife's even breathing. All was well then. It was time to play.

She crept quietly over to where Miroku was still sleeping and kissed his cheek softly. He was absolutely handsome in his sleep, and for a minute or two, she just looked at him, taking in the gentleness of his peaceful face. Suddenly though, she felt a longing in her stomach, a nervous roiling of passion that was growing. Suddenly she wanted to see his other face, the one he wore when they were in the heat of desire with each other, the one where he labored to please her, and the one where he gritted in satisfying release. She bent near his head and licked his earlobe. He stirred a little, turning his head way from her, but giving her a better angle on his plump lobe.

"Miroku," she whispered nearly silently. The walls were extremely thin here, and they would have to be as quiet as possible. Another exciting challenge. His eyes fluttered a little in the dark. All he could see was the inky blackness of the room around him, and the translucent gray squares of rice paper that were lit with the full moon's rays. He was a little groggy from the sedative, but he felt his bride's hot breath at his neck and was instantly very aware of where he was and what was about to happen.

"Miroku, are you awake?" Her voice was just barely audible. She was right in his ear too. He nodded, and she rewarded him with another tantalizing lick at his ear. It was one of his most sensitive places, and he drew in a low hiss as she did it a second time, a slow, long lick that went from the side of his head, up around the cartilage and back down to the lobe, which she took in her mouth and sucked on a bit, as well as lightly nibbled with her teeth. She put her hand over his mouth and her kissed her palm as he uttered a low moan for her. She released him and he gazed into her eyes. She was beautiful and young and finally all his. Now that his wind tunnel had closed and Naraku was gone, she completed him. Miroku sat up and wiped his eyes open.

Sango sat in between his legs on her knees, smiling at him. She touched his face tenderly, and then trailed her fingers slowly down from his lips to his chin, down his neck, down his strong chest, finally picking up the trail of hair that started at his navel and down the front of his sleeping hakema, where she found his body to be very responsive to her touch, despite it being only half awake. She grabbed the mass that was thickening there and whispered quietly, "Mine. My granite."

Suddenly he jerked her into his lap, kissing her throat and neck greedily, trying desperately to relay to her what his passion for her was like inside him. She threw her head back and gasped quietly, his wet kisses throwing her off her game. Miroku had taught her a lot about love making since their wedding night. He'd taught her how to give and to receive, how to appreciate the love and devotion in every single sensation she experienced. He had taught her that sometimes it was more fun to be the aggressor, to take charge without waiting for him to always make the first move, which was what she had planned for tonight. But he was trying to take it away from her, and she wasn't ready to give up her leadership just yet. She had to gain control again. She ripped his hair out of its tie at the back of his head and entangled her fingers in this loose mess. She heard a growl come from him as he left a love bite on her collarbone, low enough that the slayer's uniform would cover it in the morning. She hissed again, a little louder than last time, and she felt him smile against her skin as he raised a hand up to cover her mouth. She absolutely had to get this back in her hands before she lost her resolve and let him win this struggle.

She pulled his hair, moving his head up her jaw line and eventually he came back to her lips, where she plunged her tongue into Miroku's mouth. His hands groped incessantly at her ass, kneading the flesh through her skin tight leathers there, and he reciprocated the thrashing she was giving him with her mouth. He'd kissed many women in his travels, but Sango was undoubtedly the best of all. She was thorough and passionate and always left him dying for more of her sweet breathy caresses.

Sango could feel the power shift between them, master becoming slave once more, and she made her move. She shifted her weight so that she straddled him, much to Miroku's pleasure. He could now rock against her and rub his still covered granite against her still covered lotus flower. His hands moved from her backside to her chest, where he was trying to undo the first of what he felt were forty fastenings, most of them hidden to start with. She swatted his hands away with a sharp slap. Shocked at how loud the sound was in the room, they both shut down immediately, listening for any sounds coming from the other room. Hearing no change, Miroku chuckled a little in spite of himself. "That stings dear wife, and not in a good way," he said quietly

"Well then, dear husband," she whispered as she shoved him back down on the futon, "perhaps you should let me do what I came to do and stop interrupting me." She could barely make out that he had smiled broadly, and then crossed his arms behind his head. He had surrendered to her. She reached up and pulled her hair out of its own ties, letting it fall softly about her shoulders. Then she leaned forward and let her long locks tickle his chest while she went about untying those damned pants he insisted on sleeping in. Sango felt him moving below her, trying to assist in any way he could, so she stopped and sat back on his thighs. "What?" he asked as he sat up on his forearms. "Did I do something wrong?" Sango bent over him and slid up his chest, her leather covered breasts barely dragging along, stopping just short of where his lips waited to kiss her. She stared into his blue eyes, and then suddenly she lashed out and knocked his arms out from under him, grabbed his wrists and slammed them not so gently down behind his head. "Stop interrupting me!" she growled as she bit lightly as his neck. He groaned beneath her, and she finally understood why he enjoyed doing this very same thing to her so much. It was really quite satisfying knowing that you could bring a person to their knees without putting them in any pain, rather the opposite, by putting them in overwhelming bliss.

She sat back on his thighs again, put her finger over her lips and said, "Shhh..." and resumed unknotting the ties at his waist. Finally they were undone and she jerked the hakema down past his knees. He was bare for her to see; standing upright from a bush of coarse black hair that had trailed down from just under his indented belly button. She reached down and touched him gingerly, still not used to being in this powerful position she now held over him. She'd actually only ever seen Miroku's granite a handful of times. She wrapped her hands around him and squeezed lightly, feeling the vein there pulsate in her palm as he thickened a little more. She heard his breath catch in his chest at her touch and she whispered, "Don't forget to breathe," as she started to stroke him slowly. She quietly leapt off of him, pushed all of her hair towards Miroku's feet, and locked with his eyes as she took him into her mouth, slowly, dragging out his torture as he watched her from where his head lay. She laved at his engorged shaft and then took his heavy balls in her other hand and squeezed every so slightly. He gasped in the dark, watching her silhouette bobbing against the gray rice paper grid, feeling every tastebud of her tongue rake across his sensitive skin. When her soft hands replaced her cushiony mouth, he felt her strength as she glided up and down him, squeezing lightly and coaxing him to release without her. He never wanted to do that, not since he'd married her. Every time he came it was with her, and usually in her. He wanted to grab her and pounce on her, ram that granite so far up inside of her she could feel it in her stomach, and beg him to push it deeper. In fact the urge was so strong he now asked his master to let him participate, rather than just be serviced.

"Sango, please let me up, I want to touch you so badly," he whispered hoarsely.

His organ popped quielty as she released him from her mouth. "No." She opened her mouth wide and took in as much of him in one stroke as she could, working her tongue in a swallowing motion as she went down, down, down.

He was trembling under her. "nnnnn, please Sango, please…" His lecherous fingers were clenching reactively.

She stopped and stood over top of him. "If you want something to do untie me." Miroku wasted no time and sat straight up as had his hands came to rest at the ties on the little panel at the juncture of her legs, working to free her pink lotus to him. He undid the cords in front, letting the panel drop down and swing behind her, and then he pressed his mouth to her as his hands reached to her ass and slowly untied the cords there, letting himself relish her taste as she flooded him with a sticky wetness with each hot, pulsing kiss he gave to her dew drop. She felt her hips sway towards him against her will; he was so very good at this. All those years as a pervert and a letch had paid off for them in the long run. The panel was removed and flung to some dark spot in the nearly pitch black room. She let him stay a moment with his mouth clamped to her, his fingers working overtime inside her, enjoying the electricity flowing from him with every tap of his tongue he made against her. Then as she fought against the delirium, she gently pulled away from him, and pushed him easily down on his back again as he groaned the whole way.

"My dear husband, I think it's time we joined ourselves together. We've been apart for far too long already." She squatted over him and guided the now fully upright granite into her dewy flower, and she sank down on him with a grin as she bit her bottom lip to keep from crying out. Miroku closed his eyes and let a breath escape him slowly as he felt the heat of her silky flesh gripping him all the way to his base. It didn't matter how many times he entered her, it was always the same: sheer ecstasy. She dropped her knees to his sides and sat down even further upon him, causing him to growl low under her. His hands went to her hips where they ran over the smooth yokai hide that encased her lean body. She insisted on keeping her clothes on, just in case they needed to get dressed in a hurry. The leathers were difficult to take off and put back on, and if they were in a rush it would indeed complicate things. Thank all the gods that ever were that the skintight pants had been made with the relief panel in them, intended for when you had to squat in the bushes while out looking for demons, but Sango and Miroku exploited this little opening for something much more exciting than a simple trip to the bushes. He loved how she could be bearing down on him with those soft folds and still be wrapped up tight in her armor.

Sango allowed him to grip her hips as she rode him. He helped her out with her rhythm, as she was still getting used to being on top, having only started this new position only a week or so ago. She was incredibly inexperienced compared to him. But he was a patient teacher, and was willing to let her take all the time in the world she needed to get a new technique down pat. He pushed and pulled her gently until she was able to take over on her own, at which point he laid his arms down and only gripped her at her knees. She was starting to work up a sweat from her throne on top of him, so she reached up and undid a few more buckles on the tunic, opening it down to bear the top of her right breast. Miroku could feel her pick up the pace as she threw her head back and took a shuddering breath. It wouldn't be long now. He let himself start rocking back into her, thrusting as she sat back on him, and within minutes they were like galloping horses running flat out. His hands went to her hips again, pulling her down as far as she could manage as he shoved the granite into her as far as it would go. Finally he felt her clench down, knowing the rippling would be coming soon, and so he let loose with her, putting his feet down against the futon and really pushing himself into her with great force and speed. He was pounding her so hard that she was bouncing up and down as if she were riding a wild stallion. Sango was gasping as quietly as she could, struggling not to actually make an audible sound. He felt his combustion coming as she shook against him, rippling up and down his granite pillar as she gasped and hissed and flooded over him with her tangy sweetness. As soon as she was through he sat up and shot his heated seed deep within her womb, burying his face into the hollow of her neck as he moaned as quietly as he could without disturbing the sleep of the people who were kind enough to put them up for the night. When they were both finished, she put her arms around his neck and rested her forehead against his, just trying to catch her breath. "My dear wife, you are improving."

She kissed him sweetly on the lips. "I do what I'm able to my dear husband. Maybe with more practice I can be even better."

"I think more practice is definitely in order." He flopped back on the futon, tired and spent. She laid down on top of him, her hair cascading around them in a dark brown blanket. They dozed that way, still attached to one another. Finally she removed herself from him, found the missing leather piece of her uniform and went to the bushes. When she returned it was reattached and she laid down beside him. He'd covered himself while she was gone, and when she returned they slept in each other's arms.

The next morning they were up before their hosts were, Sango feeling a little nauseated and weak. There was a little time to snuggle next to each other in the glow of dawn. Then they were up and headed back home as Sango's unsettled stomach seemed to worsen.

* * *

His eyes began to tear up again, as he recalled that being their last affair on the road. She soon started showing signs of her pregnancy and that was when InuYasha had graciously taken her place as Miroku's demon exterminating assistant, and wished every night that she was still withi him, if _only_ during the night, just that he could love her.


	2. Granite and Lotus

*****Disclaimer! I do not own any of the characters found within the manga or anime series known as InuYasha! They are the sole property of the brilliant Rumiko Takahashi! *****

* * *

Throughout there are some snipets of the song _Let Yourself Go_ by Elvis... go listen to that it's HAWT.

* * *

-

* * *

He saw her sweet face now in his mind's eye, saw her as she appeared on their wedding day. Her hair was piled into complicated knots on top of her head, skewered through with beautiful flowers attached to jeweled hair sticks that she borrowed from Rin. She was shimmering in the evening sunlight in a white silk kimono with a delicate white floral pattern that Kohaku had given her as a wedding present. Her lovely eyes, so full of love and joy that day, glistened with happy tears as she smiled and said "I will be by your side, always."

* * *

"Man, greet your wife! Woman, greet your husband!"

Miroku smiled at Sango's blushing face. He leaned in and kissed her soundly on the mouth in front of everyone, with such passion that it was almost indecent as the village cheered behind them. When he pulled away from her, she was smiling struggling to keep her eyes dry. "I will be by your side, always." He put his arms around her and hugged her close. She was finally his.

Two days before, InuYasha and Shippo had found a beautiful cave that had a hot spring while they were out hunting, and they told Miroku it might be a nice place to spend a few days getting acquainted with his new wife's body.

"You got a plan for that night or are you just gonna lay her down and start plowing a row?" InuYasha was certainly an artist when it came to language.

"InuYasha. That is exactly the reason Kagome used to get so mad at you." He turned and looked at his friend angrily. "Sango is not some whore that you just lie down and 'plow a row' with. She is going to be my wife, and is someone I care deeply about. It will be her first time, and I can't go in there like a beast! You have to be gentle and tender when it comes to the deflowering of women. They are sensitive creatures that react very strongly to new things, especially that act of losing their virginity. If you go in like a beast, they will assume you care nothing about them. I care about Sango more than any other person in the world, and do everything I can to let her know just how special she is to me, so she doesn't go running to the arms of the nearest person who is willing to show her a little attention. Sound familiar?"

InuYasha was taken aback by this. He knew Miroku was talking about how he treated Kagome and how she seemed to waver between him and Koga. Miroku only glared at him as he got up to go find this cave. He stomped off in the general direction that InuYasha had told him it was in when InuYasha growled for him to wait up. This conversation was supposed to be about Miroku and Sango! What did Kagome and himself have to do with it! "Why does everything always get turned around on me! Why am I always the bad guy?" Miroku stopped and turned and shot InuYasha a look full of daggers at that remark. InuYasha's eyes went wide and then he looked away, at anything but Miroku, and said in a quieter voice, "Sorry. Maybe you're right."

Miroku's eyes lost their angry glare as he said, "As pitiful as it was, I accept your apology. But if Kagome ever does return, you have to treat her better than you used to. You have to tell her how you feel, or else she will get tired of trying to guess and find honesty in another man. And who knows, it could be Koga, it could be Akitoki, it could even be Sesshomaru." He saw InuYasha clench his jaw. "If you don't want that to happen, make sure if she comes back you man up and tell her what's in your heart."

Shippo had come out of hiding now that Miroku seemed to have settled himself. "Miroku, can I ask you a question? I mean you don't have to answer it but I gotta ask… Sango's not your first is she?"

Miroku eyed the both of them who were both eagerly awaiting an answer. He contemplated telling them the truth, that she was not his first. His first had been four years ago. He was quite young still, and a lonely woman who lived alone on a flat prairie had asked Mushin if he would mind if the boy at his temple helped her with some farm work for about two weeks. He learned all about 'plowing a row' in those two weeks he was with her, but she also taught him a lot of things he would need to know later, like how to properly treat a woman during that special first time and every special time after that. She was his sensei in the carnal arts, and he'd passed with flying colors. While they were all out on the road together, he had stayed with women in the towns they came to, but as soon as Sango became a part of the pack, he stopped immediately. She was everything to him, and he knew then he was going to marry her if everything with Naraku came to a pleasant end.

But what he told Shippo was, "I can be very knowledgeable without having to have actually done anything can't I? I've got two eyes and used to be the world's biggest letch! I think I can figure it out fairly easily." Both InuYasha and Shippo cocked an eyebrow at him in doubt but let it go at that. It was really none of their business anyway. And besides, he wanted to be the one to tell her, not Shippo or InuBaka. The cave was perfect, he had InuYasha and Shippo sneak down in the night and get it set up with a nice clean futon and put the new clothes he'd bought for her down there as well. And then the next day they were married, and he was now taking her on Kirara's back to the cave that was about two miles away.

Kirara landed just short of the mouth of the cavern, letting Miroku gently lift Sango and set her feet on the ground. He patted the flaming nekomata and then told her to come back in two days. They watched her fly off into the dusk of night and they walked arm in arm to the mouth of the cave. Shippo had lit a fire for them and was just getting ready to leave as they peered inside. The stony walls had oil lamps set inside the little craggy spaces and the inside was warm and well lit. Shippo had made sure there was soap near the hot spring and drying towels, and the bed had been covered in a silk blanket and several fine silk pillows. These were no doubt from Sesshomaru's palace, a little something Rin must have helped with. Suddenly Shippo felt very out of place, and he congratulated them both and then made a hurried escape.

Now they were alone, at long last. Because of the way the cave was formed, there was an entrance and then it opened up once you rounded a corner to the right. There was no worrying about prying eyes because of this little architectural detail. It made Sango feel at ease in her unconventional surroundings. Miroku stood next to her watching her face as she stared uneasily at the bed. He took her into his arms and kissed her softly, drowning in her big beautiful brown eyes.

Miroku's heart was pounding. His nose was flooded with the sweet scent of the flowers in her hair and the natural scent of her soft skin. He could feel his breath involuntarily quickening in his chest as he thought of this finally being _the_ night. Months of traveling with her, staring at her longingly as she slept, just barely touching her when she was awake, hardly able to keep his wandering gaze from her backside as she walked in front of him... He thought of the nights he'd go off away from the group under the pretense of meditation only to in truth relieve the symptoms of his physical attraction to her, reveling now that he would never have to resort to such acts again. He closed his eyes and smiled in victory; at last she was _his_. As he held her, he could feel her heartbeat thudding through her body, her muscles tense against him. He softly dragged his ungloved hand up and down her back gently, trying to calm her as much as possilbe. "Sango," he said after a long stretch of silence between them, "you are so beautiful. There is nothing more I'd like to do than to lay your perfect body down on this bed and do everything my perverted mind has ever dreamed of doing to you." He felt her stiffen, but he continued to stroke her back slowly, lovingly. "But I am not someone who could do such a thing to someone he loves." Sango relaxed a little, thinking to herself, _There's nothing more I'd like to do than to let you finally have your way with me, because it would be_ my way _now too._ Regardless of how she felt about him, she just couldn't shake this irrational fear, and she shivered against him, but squeezed him to her tightly. "My dear wife, I want you to know how much I love you. I want you to know that I will not hurt you more than necessary tonight. I will be as loving and tender with you as I possibly can be to make up for the inevitable pain." He was mentally running through notes he'd made four years ago with the woman that had trained him. _Don't go too fast, don't push too hard, let her dictate the pace, make her feel loved and not used, be patient, be gentle…_

The thoughts running through Sango's mind however all ended with something like ' _Wow, I've slept with old women who were better,_ ' and ' _Really Sango, you can't do any better than that?_ ' She was afraid that she wouldn't be up to his standards, that she wouldn't be good. And what about the pain? Was she going to hurt all night? Would it be short and quick or slow and agonizing? She'd been too embarrassed to ask anyone about what to expect and so her mind was racing wildly. He held her tighter, nuzzling his nose to her neck and breathing in her smell, as he pulled the hair ornaments out, letting her tresses fall softly down her back. He softly brushed his lips against her neck, kissing her lightly, and she felt the first warm flood of desire for him wash over her body, stirring a heat in her belly she'd only felt in the heat of battle before. She closed her eyes enjoying this new sensation, even feeling herself instinctly lean her head back as she drew in a slow breath, and when she opened them again her eyes locked with his, cobalt blue and smoldering with the fire of passion; the light of his love for her dazzled in them. She stiffened instantly and gasped quietly as she jerked her head back down to stare at his collarbone, trembling harder than ever.

"Shh, we don't have to do anything right this minute," he said as he stroked her hair over and over again, feeling her relax minutely against his chest. "Tell me what about this has gotten you upset, I might have some answers for you." He felt her face redden in embarrassment. "It's alright Sango, really. I'm not going to laugh at you or make you feel stupid. What concerns you now also concerns me." She only buried her face deeper into his black haori. He quietly held her and stroked her hair, and then said, "I can hold you like this all night, but can we at least sit down?" Sango pulled away from him with her head hung down and sat on the futon after she took the geta sandals off. He plopped down next to her and pulled her chin gently up. The kohl around her eyes was running down her pretty face.

"Sango, my love, please tell me what's wrong!" His voice was full of concern and worry, thinking maybe she was having second thoughts about him. _What if she's changed her mind? What if there's someone else?_ And then the most heartbreaking thought of all for him, _What if_ I'm _not_ her _first?_ He pushed that away, but the thought continued to flutter about in the back of his mind, wondering if maybe that was why she was almost prudish around him, trying to keep her experience a secret... His thoughts were broken by her quiet whimpers as she cried into his chest. _Please let her still want me..._ he prayed.

"Miroku…" she looked at him with runny black eyes full of unshed tears, "I... I don't know what to do…" she sniffled. Suddenly it dawned on him and he smiled with relief, gathering her into his arms again. "And I don't want to be awful for you, but I'm totally clueless here." She wiped at her face, smearing what little makeup she had on all over her flaming cheeks. "I know I'm not your first, and I know that you've probably had some very talented women in your time before we met." That stung him to his soul. He couldn't deny that, but it hurt him that it was hurting her. "I'm intimidated by your past." She snorted as she tried to keep from letting her nose run, a loud unladylike sound that caused Miroku to chuckle lightheartedly. She giggled a little as he took his sleeve and wiped her face clean of the pink and black streaks, letting her true unblemished beauty out from under its creamy guise. "I mean, my area of expertise is... well, I'm a fighter, not a lover."

"And the best!" he proclaimed proudly. Inwardly, he frowned that she felt so uncertain because of what he'd done before they even knew the other existed. He hadn't told her anything, and as far as he knew neither had InuYasha or Shippo. She was astute enough to figure it out for herself. He felt so damned guilty... "Sango, I want you to know that I was too young to appreciate my first when she took me. I had no business being with a woman at that age, but I told myself when I found the right woman I was going to make it as special for her as it should have been for me. I am not pure. But I have kept myself pure from anyone else since I've known you. I could never participate in such an act while I loved you, unless it was with you." She felt the sincerity in his voice and felt that desire for him in her belly grow warm again. What was this power he suddenly had over her? How was he able to stir such strong emotion from her like this with only his voice and his words? Her eyes were dry now, gazing at him with hope and the faintest flickers of the desire that had heated again in her belly. Mirkou cupped her face, those beautiful blues smoldering with wanton desire. "Please let me take you," he said to her in a voice as smooth as velvet and so low it was almost a purr. She felt herself closing her eyes again as he kissed her jaw line in light little kisses that traced back to her neck. The heat in her stomach was roiling, and she began to feel her most private parts start to tingle as she deduced that this is what passion felt like.

**_Well baby I'm gonna teach you what love's all about tonight  
Trust me honey everything's gonna be all right  
You gotta do like I do there ain't nothing to it  
Listen to me baby anybody can do it  
All you gotta do is just let yourself go_**

"But I'm not going to be very good," she said breathlessly as he growled out of frustration. He abandoned her neck for her lips, kissing her gently and sweetly. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, soothing her as he felt her relax a little more in his embrace. A moan escaped her lips and then he let his tongue find it's way into her nervous, yet willing mouth. He slid across her pretty white teeth, tasting her heated breath, touched her still tongue lying there, and licked the roof of her mouth. He felt her tongue move slowly, wanting to reciprocate and participate with him, trying to follow his lead. She had slid her hand up and now held his face as well. He broke away from her just as he thought he would lose his mind and whispered, "I don't care. I don't expect you to be the world's best your first time out." He wound his fingers into her long hair. "It will take practice, for both of us. I don't know what you're going to like or hate, just like you won't know what I'm going to like or hate. The only thing I want you to do is tell me when it hurts or doesn't feel good." He felt her tense a little that, but continued. "That's all you have to do. I'll take care of everything else, okay?"

She closed her eyes and nodded. He kissed her again, harder this time, and wrapped his arm around her back while he buried his other hand in her mane. He kissed her cheek, dragging his lips softly to just behind her ear, a trail of soft kisses down her neck, a long lick down to her throat. The passion in her stomach flared white hot, and another quiet groan escaped her lips. His strong arm held her tight against him as she finally relaxed. He came back to her mouth and said against her lips, "Tell me everything. Tell me what's good and bad."

"This is good." She leaned into his lips and kissed him back, eyes bearing into his with desire leaping in them. Gods how she wanted this, to be able to be away from the others and just in his embrace. Sango was wrapped up tight in his arms and they were in a world of their own now. It began to seem unimportant as to why she had to be good at this, he seemed to be good enough for the both of them at the moment...

"And this?" he asked as he kissed her neck. She even tasted sweet. He couldn't wait to bury his face in her later and taste her nectar, but not this first time. That would come when she was a little more comfortable.

"That's really good," she said in an almost panting voice. It stirred his loins awake. He was dying over and over again here, smothered in her scent and entranced by her reactions to his his touch. She was following his lead, and everything he did to her, she returned in a similar fashion. Now she left a hot wet kiss on his neck as well, causing his own eyes to close and let out a breathy groan of his own.

"And this?" he asked as he nibbled at her ear. She shuddered and drew in a hissed breath. That was his answer. He felt her moving against him and then she tentatively ran her own tongue out and tasted his ear. "Oh Sango," he said breathed, "That's one of my favorite spots..." Her eyes flashed open, and then she took his lobe in her mouth and tasted the metal of his earrings and the salt of his skin and he shook next to her. She released him and they both smiled at each other; she relieved that maybe this wouldn't be as bad as she'd imagined, and he relieved that she realized as such.

_**Now don't be afraid just relax and take it real slow  
Cool it baby you ain't got no place to go  
Just put your arms around me real tight  
Enjoy yourself baby don't fight  
All you gotta do is just let yourself go**_

He came back to her mouth, and she opened up for him before he even got there, letting him taste the sticky rice treat she'd last eaten before they left Edo. She bit lightly at his lips as his hands began to move across her body. He reached down and untied his formal haori and let it hang open to her. She ran her hand over his smooth muscled chest, to which he said, "That's good." She smiled at him again. His hands had come back to her lean body and tugged at her obi. "Is this okay?" he asked. Sango nodded against him. He rested his head on her shoulder so he could look down and see what he was doing. As he pulled the first knot undone, he groaned softly, "Kami, Sango... I want you so badly it hurts." One of the knots came out, revealing a second smaller one below that. "Were it not for my deep love and respect for you I'd be hilt deep right about now." Sango's heart thudded loudly in her chest, wishing suddenly that he was hilt deep in her. The fire raged higher inside her as she felt the obi fall into her lap. He grabbed it and tossed to one side of the cave and pushed her kimono open. The juban beneath was new and stiff, and he reached inside her kimono and untied the juban's sash that sat just under her heaving breasts, so close he could feel them jiggle as he jerked the ends out so he could unknot it. It was utter madness that he hadn't grabbed and caressed one yet... When it was undone, the fabric went slack, and he looked into her eyes and asked, "Is it okay for me to touch you, Sango?" Those baby blues were just barely reining in the gentleman that wanted to treat her as a glass flower, but behind that she could see his own fire, the fire that burned for _her_. The one that, if coupled with her own inferno, would consume them both in a blaze of heated lust. Miroku was trying with all of his might to keep his animalistic craving for her hemmed in. His heart and soul cried out that he should be gentle with her and move at her pace, but the wild aroused man that lurked just under the surface of his skin wanted the exact opposite. That beast wanted to leap forth and plunder her strong body, bite and nip, lick and suck at her rosy pink nipples, run his scratched and calloused hands over her toned muscles, touch her with his manhood on every square inch of her soft skin... and then fill her with it to the depths of her soul, teaching her to scream his name over and over in a thousand different ways as he took her from one orgasm to the next.

She pulled back from him, and Miroku feared he'd pushed her too fast. But what she did was pull it open for him, revealing the creamy skin of her breasts and stomach. His eyes widened as she took his hand and laid it on her chest. "I want you to touch me Miroku. I'm not afraid anymore," she said breathlessly. She tried to convey to him with her eyes that while she may be a little afraid of the unknown, that she was more than ready to go, so long as he was with her. With that he finished pulling her from her formal kimono and the ultra stiff juban as he gently laid her on her back, covering her neck with kisses. She shut her eyes tight, too embarrassed to even look at herself naked before him. He didn't force it for the moment. She was already being as brave as she could be. He shed the rest of his garments and then laid all of the clothes off to the side on a wooden crate that contained some things he'd bought as gifts for her. They both were now as naked as they day they'd been born.

**_All you need is just a little rehearsal  
The first thing that you know  
You'll be ready for the grand finale  
So come on baby let's go_**

He laid down next to her, kissing her ear. He said quietly, "I'm going to touch you where you've never been touched before. I promise you will like it." She looked at him nervously with those eyes still so full of want for him. "This might just be your favorite part of what happens here tonight." He smiled at her genuinely, and she nodded with a slight smile to proceed. He gathered her in his arm and rolled so he was on his side with her arm around his shoulders. He kissed her neck down to her breast where he stuck his tongue out and circled her nipple once, twice, thrice. It popped right up, as expected, and he gently took her into his lips and suckled there. Sango let out a whimper, and he stopped, asking, "Is this good or bad?" She pushed his head back down; he had his answer as he smiled against her, his heart thundering in his chest. It was taking a lot of time and control not to just ravage her the way he wanted to. But he knew this agonizingly slow pace would pay off tomorrow when she would be more eager and not afraid of him. As he listened to her whine and gasp happily, his other hand moved back and forth across her toned stomach, feeling a little euphoric at being able to satisfy both his beast and his gentleman in their wishes for his new bride. Eventually he slid lower and lower and lower. He felt the first bit of her pubic hair, then slid straight down and between her moistened split, right on top of a little bud of nerves.

He had barely touched her there when she jerked against him out of surprise. "Is this good?" She expelled a long "Yes," as he started tapping the little bud in time with what his tongue was doing at her breast. She was moaning low and steady now, and Miroku's blood began to sing in his ears. He took his fingers from her there and spit on them, then returned, this time instead of tapping he made circles there. Her hips moved forward into his hand, applying more pressure as she seemed to buck against him gently in a rhythm. He dipped into her hole, finding it quite slippery. He brought his dripping fingers back to her silky bud and pinched there. If he hadn't been attached to her breast she would have sat straight up.

"I don't know what you're doing down there, but don't stop," she breathed. Eventually she was begging him to move faster or press harder, all the while moaning and twitching. Then her breath seemed to catch in her and she arched her back, and then she screamed his name. He felt himself stiffen to a degree he didn't think was possible as she came to her shattering end, all while calling out his name in different volumes and pitches. She shook and trembled and cried with her first orgasm ever, and Miroku released her flesh from his mouth and held her gently as the tremors ceased. She was clammy with sweat and still feeling the aftershocks of her first release. "Sango, did you like it?" Just like she, he wanted to be good as well.

She opened her eyes; he was right over top of her. "It was amazing."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." He opened her mouth gently and kissed her passionately, and then licked down her neck and tarnished her creamy white neck with a purple and red love bite. He then kissed her again, sweetly on the lips.

"Sango, I love you very much, and I know I promised not to hurt you." He had moved to all fours above her, speaking softly as he nuzzled her cheek with his. "There is only one part that must hurt, and it is when I must break down your barrier inside. I will do my best to make it hurt as little as possible." She felt in his voice and his words that he was doing everything in his power not to hurt her, and that if there were another painless way to do this, he surely would have done it that way instead.

"I know what you have to do Miroku. I'm ready, and I love you. Thank you for being so gentle." He bent down and kissed her as he readied himself to enter into her. He positioned her legs so that her feet rested on the futon with her knees bent. She looked down and caught sight of his erect organ and then immediately shut her eyes. He saw this and said, "Hey, it's yours Sango. You can look at it, it's okay." She shook her head no, but he said, "Sit up for a second," and pulled her up. "You need to see it; you need to know what's going to make our children and what's going to take you from a maiden to a wife. You need to see what you do to me."

He sat back on his legs, unashamed and baring himself to her. He was very large now, fully upright and solid as stone. She looked with eyes that had never seen a grown man uncovered before, and then thought warily of the mechanics of how something that large was going to fit inside of her flesh, and then wondered how in the hell was it going to feel good. "You should name it," he said with a grin.

"What?" He took her hand and made her grab his shaft. It was rock hard and throbbing with his heartbeat.

"Name it. Then you will feel like it's truly yours." He thought he was going to explode with her touching him there. He made himself think of how InuYasha rudely asked him if he was going to "plow the row" with her and it seemed to help abate his urge. She gingerly touched him and then saw how he reacted to her touch. She stopped, cheeks aflame with embarrassment. Then she looked at him and said, "It's hard as a rock, like granite."

"Then we'll call it your granite. Your granite pillar." He laid her back again and readjusted her legs. He took one of the myriad of pillows and stuck it under her ass to push her hips up to him. "Are you ready for me?"

"Miroku, I'm scared again," she said, fear in her voice. She could look demons in the eye and kill them, but she couldn't let her husband take her virginity. It was total nonsense in her mind, but she couldn't make the fear go away.

He kissed her gently as he wrapped his warm body around her. "It only hurts for just a second, and then it starts to feel good, like when I touched you before." He was touching her slick hole with the tip of the granite pillar, just outside of where he wanted to be with her; he was on the edge of breaking her maidenhood. "I promise I will make it stop hurting as soon as I can. Just try to relax as much as possible, it will make it a lot easier." She was trembling. "Take a deep breath…"

_**Take a real deep breath and put your warm red lips on mine  
Just do like I tell you, everything's gonna be just fine  
Kiss me nice and easy, take your time  
Baby I'm the only one here in line  
All you gotta do is just let yourself go**_

As she inhaled he moved in, slow as slow could go. Sango could feel the very thing she just gazed upon gliding tightly inside of her, feeling every detail of his flesh against her flesh, right down to the throbbing vein that had a crazy path just under his skin. It was uncomfortable, but not as bad as she'd expected, and so she forced herself to relax and concentrate on what he was doing to her now to distract her. When he felt himself come to a stop against her barrier, he leaned down and took her other nipple in his mouth, biting gently at it as she relaxed again and wound her finger around and around his little curl at the back of his head. For the moment he just stayed there, thoroughly pissing the angry beast off. He cried out to take her, to pound her tight little flower until the blood of her virginity became mixed with her own excited fluids. His gentleman inside beat the beast down though, and he was still for the time being, allowing her time to stretch to his size. Then he began to move slowly back and forth without diving deep, just moving in the space he had. She was so warm and so wet for him that it was hard for even his gentleman not to insist on pumping her into oblivion. After a moment or two, he could stand it no longer and groaned desperately, "I can't wait any more, this is it Sango. Take a slow deep breath with me."

They both inhaled slowly and deeply, their eyes locked with each other in anticipation, and then he suddenly rammed home, breaking the barrier and ripping her virginity into pieces inside of her. She cried out in pain, as he knew she would. But once he was inside of her, he resumed the same slow and gentle pace as he had before he broke her down inside. Miroku was dying for his own release, but he wanted to be sure she was alright before moving that fast inside of her. It would all be worth it when she trusted him to repeat the act later. He felt for the first time her panicked heat wrapped around him fully, so tight he would have gotten stuck if it hadn't been for her earlier release of honey inside. He'd never had a virgin before. He was burning every single detail of her unexplored territory into his brain, feeling her silky soft flesh sporadically grip him as he groaned blissfully near her ear. The sound of his desire fanned her own flames higher, and they both felt a new wave of fluid seeping from deep inside her. "I take it this is good..." he breathed as he kissed her. Unable to speak, she simply nodded her head as she plunged into his mouth, tongue moving about slowly and timidly. Soon all trace of the pain he'd caused was gone, and a soft sweetness settled there, intensified with every gentle push he made within her. "If you want me to go faster say so," he told her as he rocked inside of her, kissing her neck while she adjusted to having his largeness in a place that had never been touched by another being ever. He went slow and easy for a little while, the beast inside tormented by having to wait on her, but the gentleman wanting to treat her with the love and respect she deserved. Finally she raised up and gently bit into his shoulder as she groaned below him, "Faster..." The beast inside him flared and shoved that fucking gentleman out of the damn way. "Wrap your legs around me Sango," he growled. She did as he told her and it caused her to pull him in deeper, and she whispered his name as he began to thrust inside of her for real. She was so tight, so hot, and so wet. He could smell her scent rising between them as he worked himself in her, and then he felt those silky inner muscles bear down on him. He knew she was coming again, and so he let himself go completely and plunged into her as deep and as fast as he could, concentrating on his own end. Sango arched her back a second time and he felt the rippling against his member for the first time. It drove him over the edge, both of them crying out in ecstasy. It was the first time he'd ever released his seed into anyone, and he loved the feeling of those pulsating folds on him as he spewed himself into her womb. He rocked a little slower now, and gently pulled out of her. He lay on his back next to her and she rolled to lay her head on his chest. He put his arm around her as he laid and caught his breath.

"Sango," he said as he turned towards her, "You were fantastic." He closed his eyes and kissed the top of her head, feeling her lips curl upwards against the sweaty planes of his chest. His hand stroked her side as her trailed over his stomach. This was truly heaven. They laid in each other's arms and drifted off to sleep as the blood of her innocence dried on his body.

* * *

And he was remembering that beautiful night on the worst day of his life. He sat crying under the plum tree. His face felt puffy and swollen but he cried on anyway. He took another swig from the sake bottle and then finally stumbled into his house, drunk and depressed. He found her kimono neatly folded where she normally slept, and he grabbed it and made a pillow of it, and cried himself to sleep there.

* * *

With much love and appreciation, I dedicate this chapter to Teensie-sama who was kind enough to help me refine this into the piece it truly deserved to be. I am forever indebted.


	3. Radar Love

*****Disclaimer! I do not own any of the characters found within the manga or anime series known as InuYasha! They are the sole property of the brilliant Rumiko Takahashi! *****

* * *

Sango was sitting by the light of the third night's fire, picking aimlessly at a fish she'd managed to grab out of the icy stream that ran about a mile and a half from where she'd set up camp. It was so quiet and peaceful out here, but it was unfathomably lonely in the dark. Her mind was conflicted inside. One voice cried out for her to end this nonsense of playing demon slayer in the forest and go home to her family, the other voice told her that to go home would bring more shame and dishonor to her house. The warrior inside convinced her is more important to do right by honor than by flesh and blood, and so she remained in the wilderness.

Still though, there were times when she really wished someone, anyone were with her. Even if it were a rank stranger, just to hear someone else's voice to stir her out of the endless parade of memories… Memories like the one she seemed to be replaying over and over again now…

* * *

Miroku sat only half drunk under the plum tree for the third night in a row. Kagome had taken his kids for the time being, waiting out this process of grieving until she could return them to him. Their house was tiny and cramped enough, and he thought about going and getting them right this minute. It was entirely too quiet up on the hill. No little girl voices playfully arguing back and forth over who had the highest jump, no baby boy banging Mama's spoon against the side of the stew pot, making a bonging noise over and over until you thought your head would split if you heard it one more time… No Mama sitting beside him giggling and asking him, "So you still want ten or twenty of these?"

He was absolutely miserable. He could only remember being this miserable one other time, but it gave him hope that maybe this would work out eventually too. That last time certainly worked out in the end didn't it? He poked a little at the fire he'd built beside him, and lost himself in the swirling, leaping flames, remembering that other miserable time…

* * *

Lyrics to _The Rain Song_ property of Led Zeppelin (more to follow at the end)

It is the summer of my smiles  
Flee from me keepers of the gloom.  
Speak to me only with your eyes  
It is to you I give this tune.  
Aint so hard to recognize  
These things are clear to all from  
Time to time.

* * *

It was late summer. Miroku and InuYasha were entirely too far from home, almost a hundred miles from Edo to the south. Sango was four months pregnant, and so she was at home, spending most of her time with Kaede and Rin while her husband was out making money. They were out in the herb patch when Kaede looked to the sky and worry crossed her tired face. "That's a typhoon forming somewhere. We're going to get some hard rain over the next few days. Better ready ourselves for about three days indoors." Sango's heart fluttered as she thought of her husband, who'd been out on the road for over a week now, possibly now in the path of the typhoon and probably without adequate shelter. She tried to push the thought of his death from her mind, knowing that he was a smart and sensible man, and would at least have the sense to get inside once it became obvious there was a storm on the way. She tried to occupy her time by getting herself ready to come stay at Kaede's while the rough storms blew through.

Miroku and InuYasha were in a tiny little village when the wind started picking up. Miroku had been thinking of how lovely Sango looked with her slightly curving belly, how broad she smiled when he looked at her and told her she could get as big as their shed and she'd still be the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid eyes on. Gods he missed her, and he was thankful to end this long journey so he could return to his glowing woman. He was half listening to the man who was paying him for the sutras when a slip of a child ran up the bell tower and looked out toward the horizon. Black churning clouds dominated the skyline, and she started pounding the side of the old bell mercilessly. "TYPHOON! TYPHOON!" she yelled out. Miroku looked desperately at InuYasha. He knew there was no way they'd be able to beat the storm home, and there was no way they could weather it out in the open. The village chief who had paid them for the extermination told them it would be best to stay with them in their shelter, a large cave just east of the village, until the storm had blown over. Being stuck as they were, they accepted the invitation as the two friends set out helping to get supplies into the cave and then helping the sick and the elderly get there safely. Just as night began to fall, the first drops of rain began to splatter against the rocky cavern's face. It was going to be a long wait, so Miroku and InuYasha sat near the front, waiting anxiously for the wind and rain to end so they could return to Edo.

Sango, Kaede, Rin and Shippo missed the rain until the next morning. The wind howled and trees creaked in the wind, but it wasn't as bad as they'd imagined. The rain came down hard for the next two days, and there was some slight flooding, but all in all, they came out of the storm no worse for the wear. There was very little damage in the village, and for that they were all happy. Now Sango thought it might be two more days and then her husband would come home, surely he would come straight away, wanting to be sure his wife and the child she carried within her were okay. She worried for him night and day. She only hoped he would be coming home to her soon now.

Back at the cave, there were problems from the start. The winds blew so hard the trees were uprooted and broken like twigs all around. A rather large tree feel against the mountainous side of the cave and shook the walls of the cavern to the point where rocks had broken loose and rained down on the villagers inside. InuYasha and Miroku ran to the depths, trying to shield as many of the people as they could, fearing a cave in would be what killed them all rather than the storm itself. Eventually the little rainstorm of dust and stones stopped, but now there was a bigger problem. Water was beginning to gush down into the cave. They were going to wash out if they couldn't figure out a way to stop it.

"Damn it, why do we always get stuck with the worst situation every damn time!" InuYasha barked. "We go around all the time helping people out and trying to do good deeds and this shit happens all the time still! Where the fuck's our good karma at?" Miroku could only shake his head as he pondered the same thing.

"It doesn't matter, we have to find a way to keep the water from coming in and we need to do it quickly. We have to put up a retainer wall or something." Luckily, the tree that fell was close to the mouth of the cave, and they didn't have to go far to get the twigs and leaves and mud they needed to build an impromptu dam. InuYasha used the sankon tessou and made quick work of making the limbs and branches a useable size. It took them about two hours but they managed to build a dam that was two and a half feet tall that now only oozed water in some spots. It would have to do for now.

Exhausted and worried, Miroku fell into a troubled sleep near the dam, oblivious to the rain that blew in occasionally on a swift wind or the thunder crashing overhead. His dreams were consumed by thoughts of his pregnant wife floating away from Edo on the remains of their little hut on the hill. He prayed when he was awake for her safety and the safety for all of their friends there. As usual, he felt helpless when it came to things like this. There was never a sutra that could stop the throes of nature's fury.

Another tree fell the next day, this one shattering in half as it was struck by lightning. The flaming top came crashing to the ground and rolled so that about a third of the fiery mess was inside the cave. It threatened to break the dam they'd built and choke them all to death with smoke. The rain was blowing away from the cave at the moment, and they didn't have time to wait for the wind to shift. Miroku hopped on InuYasha's back and told him to grab the blazing canopy and drag it out of the cavern while he put up a barrier to shield them both from the heat and the flames. InuYasha dragged it back about forty feet and then hurled it plenty far away to keep them all from danger. He ran back and dropped Miroku down. This storm had to end and soon. It been going on for days already, and they'd already seen the eye. _Please let Sango be alright_ Miroku prayed as he drifted off to another useless night's sleep.

Finally when he awoke the gray sky was dry and still. The villagers were beginning to move out back to their homes where they were greeted with the devastation the storm had left in its wake. Only one structure remained standing, and that was the house that Miroku had exorcised, the sutras flapping in the light breeze as they struggled to hang on. "Shit, we can't leave them like this," Miroku said as he jammed the end of his staff into the ground angrily. He wanted nothing more than to race home right now, close the gap between his precious Sango and himself by a few miles. He cursed himself for having strayed so far from her in first damn place.

InuYasha clapped him on the shoulder. "If we work together we can have it rebuilt in two, three days tops. Rebuilt enough that they can finish it on their own. Come on, let's get to clearing the rubble." He tried to remain positive, thinking in the back of his own mind that maybe the well had been destroyed and Kagome would never return now. Best to stay busy and salvage what they could.

Turns out it took them a week before they could leave. Once they'd gotten the damage cleared from the village walls, and once they'd gotten the roofs on the houses, the village elder had paid Miroku quite generously to place sutras on all the new houses, seeing how the one he exorcized was the only original structure within. Just penning them took almost a whole day, and then another two to get them all put on. Finally, InuYasha and Miroku strolled from the village, and once they were out of sight they began sprinting. At one point InuYasha picked up Miroku and ran with him on his back, the way Kagome used to ride on him. As unpleasant as it was (Miroku weighed about twice what she did, and after all, it didn't feel right to have a guy on his back), he knew Miroku was exhausted and needed to sleep. InuYasha made no fuss about carrying him as long as he was asleep, and so Miroku slept as much as he could. It was going to take two days, even at InuYasha's breakneck speed.

Sango was now convinced that her husband was seriously injured, or trapped, or even dead. It was now almost three weeks since he'd left, and the day he was supposed to have returned was the day that the storm started. She was depressed and moody, and even Shippo's lighthearted antics with Rin could not pull her out of her funk. She found comfort that even if Miroku never came back, that at least she had the chance to love him the way he deserved, and that he died knowing he was going to finally have someone bear his child. With every flutter that she felt in her stomach, she was overcome by bittersweet visions of his smiling face.

The next day she was in Kaede's herb garden, checking on some of the plants that had been staked up. She was on her knees weeding and being sure that the crop was not so damaged that it wouldn't mature to harvest, all the while thinking absently about her husband, wondering where he was, if he'd been buried properly, or if he was lying dead and decaying under some fallen tree in the forest, right alongside InuYasha. She looked up to wipe her brow and pat her belly, which seemed to be alive and separate from her now. On the wind she heard her name, so quiet that she thought it might have been her imagination. She looked all around her and saw no one looking at her. Kaede was bent over a stew pot and Rin was hanging some wash on the line. Then she heard it again, louder and more urgently.

She stood and listened, waiting for the next call. _It has to be him,_ she thought. _That has to be his voice!_ "SANGO!" she heard him scream, still a distance away, but loud enough that Kaede and Rin looked in the direction of the forest. Then she heard two sets of feet running flat out, and then saw the bold red and the subdued navy and purple streaks running out of the shade of the tree line.

"MIROKU!" She bounded toward them, arms pumping and belly jerking and jostling with every step she took. He pushed himself to run faster so that she wouldn't jerk the baby around like that. Finally they crashed into each other's arms, crying and saying things like 'I'm so glad you're okay,' and 'I thought I'd never see you again.'

"Miroku I thought you were dead."

"I thought I was going to be. InuYasha and I were beset by many troubles during the storm," he said as he stroked her hair down her back, something he missed and dreamt of while in the cave.

She broke free of him and embraced InuYasha. "I know I'm not Kagome, and I know she's the one whose arms should be around you now, but please accept mine until she can get here." InuYasha was at first visibly moved, then embarrassed, then he looked at Miroku in terror, as if he would knock him out right there.

Miroku only smiled. "It's a gift InuYasha. She's not going to do anything inappropriate." InuYasha closed his eyes and sighed. She was right. Every time he went away and came back, he was always hoping he'd find Kagome waiting for him. He wrapped his arms around Sango's pregnant body and hugged her back. He even kissed the top of her hair, missing the feeling of Kagome's locks against his lips.

She pulled back from him, smiling. "She misses you too InuYasha, I know it." She patted him on the shoulder. "Don't give up hope, she'll come as soon as she can." Shippo, Kaede and Rin now stood close by, giving up their own greetings of welcome. InuYasha allowed Shippo to crawl onto his shoulder as Rin and Kaede hugged both him and Miroku. She led them back to her hut where she fixed a hearty stew, and InuYasha finally fell asleep after two days of non-stop running. Even though he was half yokai and didn't need as much rest as a human, he was still exhausted after their tiresome journey. Kaede covered him with a light blanket, and he slept for hours.

Miroku and Sango returned to their little house on the hill, where he simply held her against them by the light of their fire. He kissed her so many times that he thought she might grow annoyed with it. But with every kiss he gave her she only closed her eyes and wanted more. Before long he had laid her in their bed. First he spent an eternity with his head against her belly, listening and feeling every movement within. His child. His hands rubbed her taut skin until he thought he'd put Sango to sleep. She was so quiet and still as he touched her, finally at peace because he was home. It didn't matter to her that he'd made a ton of money while he was out this time, it only mattered that he was home, safe at her side while they both lazed on their pallet.

"Miroku," she said softly as his head laid on her abdomen, "will you love me? Please?"

He didn't question her. He'd been dying to lay with her ever since he left her this last round. Every time he left he agonized without her gentle touch, and so he was ready to fulfill her wishes. "Um, what way is gonna work best? Our baby seems to have grown a little while I was gone," he said as he peeled off his filthy robes.

She bit her lip in thought. She got to her knees, let Miroku extract her from her kimono and juban wrappings, trying to plan what would be the most effective way to accomplish their mutual goal as Miroku planted wet kisses here an there and ran his hands over her needy body. They now were both on their knees, he behind she with his legs around hers. "Don't think too much about it, let's just enjoy the time we have together." His scraped and calloused hands went first to her belly as her kissed at her neck. She leaned her head back so that it rested on his shoulder, and he took advantage that more of her neck and shoulder was exposed to his hungry jaws. He slid from her belly to her breasts, much fuller than they used to be, and cupped them roughly as he brought her dark pink nipples to attention under his palms. She leaned back into him, feeling the granite under her, pressing firmly against the cheeks of her ass. He never ceased the kisses at her neck and ears, all the while possessively kneading her swollen breasts. He released one of them and slid his hand down to her split and toyed with her dew drop. She breathed his name as he felt her push her ass back against the granite. Miroku circled the little button with his willing fingers a little longer, and then gently bent her over. "No, not cat pose, puppy pose." Sango recalled his yoga lessons to keep her in shape while she was pregnant. She was on her hands and knees, with her back arched like a cat. She'd only let him take from behind one other time, and that was the second time he'd ever taken her, all those months ago in that cozy little cave. She brought her head down to the futon, with her arms outstretched in front of her, like a puppy at play. He made some minor adjustments to her posture and then entered her slowly, both of them groaning in needful harmony.

"My dear wife," he said as he slowly began to pump into her. "I thought I had lost you forever, and our unborn child along with you. I am so grateful that you are alive and here with me now."

"I missed you so much dear husband," she said as rocked with him. "I thought you had died when you didn't come when I thought you should. Please don't ever go away like that again!" She squeezed down on him a little, causing him to take in a sharp breath. He pushed faster. She moaned under him, pleading for more, begging for him not to stop, and demanding for him to never leave her alone ever again. Suddenly she winced and moved away from him a little as her insides clenched against him trying to keep him from thrusting again.

"What's wrong?" he said as he came to a stop.

"Too deep my love. Maybe this isn't the way to go…" Instantly he had her down on her side, pulled her leg up and entered her that way, which seemed to keep him from going so deeply inside her. They came to their end after only a few short minutes of this. They lay in each other's arms, thankful the other was alive and well, and that they were both together and happy and safe. They ended up falling asleep that way, not bothering to dress themselves or cover up in any way.

When InuYasha came up to ask Miroku if he could have his share of the money to buy some tobacco, he opened the mat at the door and gazed upon the two of them, naked and entangled in each other's arms. He could smell that they'd only recently been together, but he couldn't pry his eyes away. He saw Sango's pregnant belly sticking out from her like she'd swallowed a melon, her breasts bubble shaped and large, her strong arm lazing on top of Miroku's. And then he saw Miroku, face buried in her hair, his leg wrapped around one of hers, one arm folded under his head and the other around her shoulder. The hanyou had never seen them together this way; they rarely showed each other any public affection. To see them like this… not only was a little uncomfortable, peeping in on them that way, but it made him realize how much love they had for one another. He could see on Sango's face that she didn't care that he was not pure for him, that he had loved others before her, only that he devoted himself to her now. And he did, Miroku never looked at another woman again once he'd taken Sango as his wife. It was like a miracle cure for his womanizing ways. Sango had forgiven all his transgressions and they moved on together with a clean slate. And Miroku made no bones about letting her and everyone else know that he worshipped the ground she walked on. It didn't mean they were all over each other in public, but to see them this way now, it made something click in his mind and in his heart, that you could be madly deeply in love and not be some weak emotional fool. He turned and left them to their slumber, wishing more than ever for Kagome's return.

Miroku had sensed InuYasha was there, and had he lingered any longer the half yokai would have been getting a warning to leave. As he left, Miroku heard him say, "I get it now. Too damn late, but I get it now." Miroku knew what he was referring to. Sango stirred against him, shivering. He reached over and pulled the blanket over them both and they slept straight through till dawn.

* * *

These are the seasons of emotion  
And like the winds they rise and fall  
This is the wonder of devotion-  
I see the torch we all must hold.  
This is the mystery of the quotient-  
Upon us all a little rain must fall...

It's just a little rain...

* * *

Sango sighed and nestled down into the grass to sleep. That was almost five years ago now, back when she'd been pregnant with the twins. So much time between now and then had passed. The memory of her husband and his happy homecoming made her ache inside now, as she slept alone in the wilderness, battling her own inner demons.

* * *

Miroku blinked away more tears. He thought he'd never be separated from her again. And here he sat, alone and angry and sad under the damn plum tree. He slugged back another mouthful of sake. It was bitter, like the shame that grew in him every night. Now he was fully drunk and abandoned his thought of retrieving his children, and stumbled yet again into his house where he cried into Sango's kimono, pining for days gone by.


	4. Wang Dang Sweet Puntang

*****Disclaimer! I do not own any of the characters found within the manga or anime series known as InuYasha! They are the sole property of the brilliant Rumiko Takahashi! *****

* * *

Miroku had gone to his sake mistress; had shut the door on her establishment, laid her on one of the tables and paid her with Sango's granite pillar for what he'd be taking with him when he left: three days worth of sake and a short sprig of incense. He felt no love for this woman, no sizzling excitement, not even the hint of lust. He only stroked himself inside of her as a means to an end, and he did it two and sometimes three times a week. He never spilled his seed in her, always pulling out at the last minute and dribbling on the floor. She'd hand him a rag to clean it up with as she'd get his pack ready to go, and then he'd leave without a word to her. He did what was expected of him and she gave him his reward.

As he was walking home he began to feel like he was reliving his life before he'd met InuYasha and Kagome, wandering from town to town swindling and conning by day and fucking some random geisha or common whore at night. How different it felt to him back then as compared to now. Back then, it was almost a pleasure to be free and unbound. But now it was simply a task he must perform that left a sad ache in his heart and heavy thoughts upon his mind. The lecherous monk that he had been died when he took Sango as his own, as he became completely ensorcelled by everything about her. Whatever lechery remained was a mutual thing between them, both given and taken from the other one.

He wondered if he could be happy doing the same things he'd done as a younger man again. He really didn't think so. He honestly only wanted Sango to come home. No other woman could ever make him as happy as he was with her, not even those three geishas that had all come to his room together that one night.

Nah, even Sango had admitted that had been a good night for him…

* * *

Lyrics to _Young Lust_ property of Pink Floyd

I am just a new boy  
Stranger in this town  
Where are all the good times?  
Who's gonna show this stranger around?

Will some woman in this desert land  
Make me feel like a real man?  
Take this rock n roll refugee  
Ooh babe, set me free

Ooooo I need a dirty woman  
Ooooo I need a dirty girl

* * *

Another day, another town. It was the way he operated. He'd made a good deal of money in the last village, having exorcized a tasty treat of a woman (he could still taste her on his lips) and read palms in the one before that on the way here. This was the life. Steady money, steady pussy, nothing tying him down except the damn kazaana, and he intended to put an end to that while he was out rambling too. This town he stopped in now was large and full of people. Pretty girls everywhere, the smell of fine sake and good food… Seemed like there was no reason he shouldn't go to the inn and get situated for the evening. "Welcome to Oshimo, traveler. What might my respectable inn offer you?" the owner asked Miroku.

"How many geishas may one person have sent to their quarters?" A modest man would not have asked this question first, but Miroku was not a modest man. After all, if the number was not to his liking, he'd stay for a meal and move on to the next village. No sense wasting his money if he wasn't going to be satisfied.

The old man who ran the inn did not balk at this, it was a common question; he only replied, "You may have as many as you like so long as you pay for all of them up front. You'll also get a hot meal and as much sake as you can afford, and of course a bed to sleep it off in." He waved the smoke from his pipe out of Miroku's face. "Hot bath will cost ya extra though, the water is a long haul to here."

Miroku took the string of coins out of his robe and laid it on the counter. There looked to be quite a bit of money on it, and the old man's eyes lit up at the sight. "Two, no, three geishas, the rest in sake."

The inn's owner graciously accepted his money and then showed him where he could bed down for the night. The room was small and sparsely decorated. The silk screen on the shoji front wall and door had been painted with a beautiful nature scene, a flowering tree of some kind and beautiful cranes. The futon was covered in a dyed linen wrapping, evidently to protect the bedding from any unnecessary wear and tear, and there was a single oil lamp, but past that there wasn't much else. It didn't matter to Miroku, so long as he had a place to sit and watch his female entertainment and have a few drinks he was a happy monk.

He'd just gotten comfortable when the old man brought up the first two jugs of sake and the geishas, who were bearing platters of food. The owner bowed to Miroku and said he would bring more sake momentarily. Miroku took a moment to look over the girls the old man had sent to him. Gods he loved women. These three were exceptional beauties, all young and firm and unblemished… The one called Suzuki had violet eyes and high cheekbones, sultry lips and an air of calm professionalism. She was thin and tall and willowy, almost gangly in her long limbs. Using his vast knowledge of the female anatomy, he bet she had a beautiful set of legs that wouldn't quit under that kimono, and child bearing hips too. The one called Naomi was average height but had huge breasts that stood far out from her body in comparison to where her small waist was. Miroku had visions of releasing them from their silken coverings and running his rough fingers over what he no doubt thought would be silky smooth skin, bringing her nipples to attention and then feasting upon them. He wondered what the inn's policy was on such lewd acts with the hired women… Just as he was thinking about it his eyes were swayed to the third girl. Kaori had velvety brown eyes that sparkled with mischief. It was evident in every come-hither glance she was the feisty one here, and she did everything she could to show off her perfect ass… She was the one to cause the first stirring of emotion in his gut. There was only one thing that this ideal situation lacked and it was complete nudity. The sake helped to compensate for that though. He made his obligatory offers to them about bearing his child, to which they all giggled, and then he thought no more on any of that, just enjoying their company as he continued to drink and they continued to feed and entertain him.

They drank and laughed into the night. The inn owner came to retrieve the girls and bid Miroku a pleasant rest about two hours after darkness had settled in. Disappointed that the fun seemed to be over just as it was beginning, he grudgingly slipped his monk's attire off and laid back on the futon. He tossed and turned for a little bit, not completely cooled from his interaction with the women, unable to get his oversexed imagination to stop spinning out of control with thoughts of his three new friends. He sat up and drank a little more sake, hoping it would help accelerate his slip into the dreamscape. Finally he got comfortable and was nearly asleep when he heard the door to his room slide open and soft footsteps pelted in, then he heard the door side back. He gripped the beads on his right hand thinking someone he'd conned had finally caught up to him. He heard muffled whispers and then whispered giggles, to which he finally rolled over…

There stood the three women who'd just left him about an hour or so ago. Seeing his face they all giggled quietly again. What was it with geishas and giggling? He sat up and said smoothly, "Ladies, I see you've returned." More giggling ensued. "Is there something I can do for you?" _Please let there be something I can do for you…_

Kaori, the short one with the perfect ass knelt beside him. "You asked us to bear you a child. We couldn't decide which of us should be the one to do it so we all came." Her brown eyes were fiery with something he had apparently missed before… Was that lust burning there?

_To every god who ever reigned, hear my prayer of thanks as I indulge and gorge myself on these three visions of loveliness you've bestowed upon me,_ he thought to himself. "Well, how do you suppose we solve this problem?" More giggles.

"Do you think we could all three bear your child?" Her eyes were wide and smiling, but her voice was velvety and full of want. _I think I love you Kaori!_ he thought.

"We don't mind sharing, we share all the time." Now Suzuki knelt down near him and plunged her fingers into his hair, massaging his scalp and soothing the anxiety away.

"And think of how much fun it would be for us later, the three of us, best friends with children who are all related…" This statement from the one with the huge rack, Naomi. The thought of three children sickened him. He really wasn't ready to be tied down yet, regardless of his claim that he wanted a child. It was only a couple of words that helped to part many pretty pairs of legs. He knew he could do this without actually sowing any seeds anywhere, he just had to be crafty about it and stay in control of the situation, and what a glorious situation it was going to be!

"If you don't mind sharing, then there is plenty of me to go around, but know this…" he smiled crookedly, "I cannot give the three of you a child, only one of you. I admire your faith in me, but I'm only human, and cannot produce so much seed at once." They all continued looking at him with greedy eyes and nodded. "Let Kami decide who lucks out…" and he laid back down and surrendered to his captors. They looked at each other giggling (of course) and nervously Naomi voluntarily began undressing herself. Her friends helped her with her complicated obi and then she shrugged the kimono open, revealing first her shoulders and then those massive tits that seemed to defy gravity, and then her tight stomach, right down to her softly curving hips and her groomed split. Miroku was silent, mouth hanging open as he admired her beauty, and he reached out to grab one of those fleshy orbs to see if they were even real. She smiled as she moved closer to him and he made contact with her silky skin. She moved so that her folded knees became his pillow so that he would watch her geisha counterparts as his hands worked overtime above his head on Naomi's mountainous breasts.

While he was groping at this perfect female chest, the other two women looked at each other grinning, and then they began to disrobe as well, helping each other undress with slow erotic care. They gave each other soft little kisses as they revealed their bodies, kissing a corner of the mouth, a portion of the jaw, a light nibble of the neck and shoulder. Slow and tender hands touched in places he longed to taste with his suddenly salivating mouth. The little Kaori, the true nymphet among them, locked eyes with him as she kissed at Suzuki's shoulders and ran her delicate hands over her nipples, teasing and pinching them lightly until they stood out from her in tight little pink knots. Miroku felt his breath quickening at the sight of this… two women pleasing each other while he simply lay back and watched.

Finally they were both completely naked and Miroku was right, Suzuki did have legs that wouldn't quit. And Kaori, his short little love goddess had a breathtaking heart shaped ass; and those fucking hot eyes, so full of emotion and innuendo. He felt more arrested by her eyes than anything else. His growing mass was suddenly restricted, and painfully so. "I suddenly feel overdressed," he said in a creaky voice. "Someone want to help me out of this tight hakema?"

Six hands flew to his waist, one set at each hip while one set untied and unknotted the sash there. The four hands at his hips helped him slide effortlessly out of the rough linen cloth that was dragging down his flesh and tugging gently on the hairs of his legs as the garment was removed from his body, and then the perfect situation was back, complete with full nudity. And so his greatest sexual adventure began.

Kaori and Suzuki moved to his sides as Naomi covered Miroku's hands with her own, encouraging his attentions at her body. Kaori began rubbing her hands lightly all over his chest and stomach, all while staring him down with that heated, lustful look she had. It was all he could do to keep from raising up and slamming her back to floor while plundering her hot little body, mastering her tight sheath as he gripped that adorable ass and pounded her into next week. Those eyes man… little fires of sweet hell burning hotly that beckoned him like siren's song. Unable to bear that gaze any longer he turned and looked at Suzuki, who was attending his aching legs with strong and sure caresses. She knew how to use her nails in just the right way so as to cause him to shiver under her professional touch. She smiled sweetly at him, almost virginally compared to Kaori. She was not consumed with her passion, at least not yet. Then as Kaori and Suzuki met over his manhood, they kissed each other deeply and tenderly, as one hand from each of them left his body to embrace the other. A groan escaped him and they giggled under each other's lips. Naomi played with his hair as his hands ceaselessly rubbed at her fullness. Her skin was soft and smooth and smelled deliciously of sakura blossoms. He caught the light scent of her heated center and Miroku simply stiffened. With every gentle caress they gave over his tired body he was that much closer to going over the edge of sanity.

Eventually the little vixen with the hungry gaze turned so that he could take in the beauty of her bottom, and then bent over and gently licked his stomach, trailing wetly to where he was standing up from himself. She bent far down, taking his length into her throat and spreading those perfect cheeks apart, revealing everything he needed to know about her. He groaned in delight with this as Naomi's hand reached out and gently smacked the girl's butt, causing a healthy jiggle and a jump in Miroku's erection. His hand released Naomi's breast and squeezed of this hunk of perfection. Simply perfect. His mind swam as he caught her scent and wondered why he hadn't started pounding into her yet. Suzuki knelt in a similar fashion at his other side, and did the same; when Kaori released him, she took him in entirely as she bent and spread herself open to him. Naomi reached over Miroku's head, leaning out and causing his view to be partially blocked by her heaving chest as she pushed Suzuki's head down further. _Gods, thank you thank you thank you…_ he thought as he bit his bottom lip. The girls continued their seesaw ministrations as Miroku trembled below them. The searing warmth of their wet mouths and then the cool air as he was released nearly sent him into sweet exploding convulsions, but he could not allow this beautiful moment to end so prematurely, and so he fought with everything in him to keep in all inside, and so far he was succeeding. Feeling guilty for being merely an observer so far, he took his middle fingers in his mouth and slobbered on them, then he inserted a finger into each of the women who shared his throbbing manhood like a sweet treat. Naomi saw this and giggled (of course) and said, "What about me?"

"Bring me one of those immaculate breasts you have, I won't let you suffer." She removed her self from under his head and went to her hands and knees, positioning her chest over his mouth. He took her left one into his lips and nibbled gently with his teeth against her, causing her to hiss in appreciation. He released it and laved his tongue over her engorged nipple in a swirling pattern that he'd been perfecting since his first woman taught him to do it almost two years ago. Naomi's hand went to her neglected breast and pinched there as Miroku's skilled tongue nearly brought her to her own convulsing end. So here he was, finger fucking two girls who were sucking him off while he was suckling like a starved infant at a third woman. _Paradise…_ The girls by his pulsating organ where so entranced with what he was doing to them they'd given up on using their mouths on him, and simply grasped him with one hand each and jerked him.

Being unable to stand anymore of his aching licks and simply wanting to be filled with him, Naomi shooed the girls' hands out of the way as she left Miroku's eager mouth to straddle his rigid cock. She slid down on him easily and then began a unique rhythm all her own. He groaned under her, but continued to service the other two with his experienced hands. He inserted his ring fingers into the dripping wet girls as well, with his thumbs now circling endlessly over two hard little clits, all while those huge tits bounced in front of him and Naomi's silky flesh gripped and held him. He was fighting hard now, not wanting to explode inside her. He knew the time would come when he would eventually have to father a child, but he was still young yet, and there was no need to rush into things so suddenly, especially with three women who were no more than strangers to him. In the quiet room that was thick with desire, Naomi began to grind him faster, throwing her head back and whining in ecstasy. Moments later, her inner walls were rippling up and down his desperate flesh as she came all over him, coating him in an ocean of her sweet honey. She shivered and shook and gasped all while Miroku practically pierced his bottom lip with his teeth in an effort to keep from splattering his own juices on the inside of her eager womb.

"Hey now Naomi," he gasped, "why don't you let one of these other ladies have a turn at me?" She groaned and got up off of him, and then moved so that her dripping split was at his mouth. He looked up at her as he slid his tongue inside, watching with amazement as the other two came with her and each took a breast in their little red lips. Then he felt their hands return to his aching flesh, one stroking laboriously and the other caressing and gently squeezing the heavy sack of his balls. Now fueled with the knowledge that he could release with out incident, he felt himself beginning to seize up and Kaori quickly moved to take his load in her waiting mouth. She was who felt him thicken, and she was the one who thought it would be rude to let such a handsome man spew out onto himself, and so at the last second she moved and took him in her wanting lips and swallowed every drop. He didn't know when he'd closed his eyes, but when he opened them there were three upset looking women glaring back at him.

"Aww, now we'll never get to know who would have had the child." Suzuki seemed genuinely upset at this, and so she sulked away and found her clothes. Naomi released Miroku's face from her grip and slumped exhausted next to his body, her head near his feet, gently squeezing and touching his shrinking balls. Kaori grinded against Miroku's fingers as she said, "Oh come on, you don't really want a child Suzuki. We couldn't have this much fun if we were pregnant and swollen." She threw a heated look to her lover and licked her lips. " _I_ knew it was a come on. Just words to part and divide." Gods damn it. So vicious and demanding with those eyes so full of searing hot desire… Despite Naomi's soothing touch, those eyes stoked a fire he couldn't control in the pit of his stomach.

"You," he said as he let his own fire take up residence in his baby blues, "what are my limits with you? Do I have free run over your body, little one?" He felt himself growing needful of that body, and was mere moments from ravishing her flesh as he should have from the fucking beginning of this fantasy.

"Free run indeed. Why don't you love me with something besides your fingers, monk." Miroku didn't need any prodding after that, her seductive tone of voice commanding him to the root of his soul. He was up in a flash and kneeling behind her. She rose from her hands and he kissed at her neck in a heated fury, kneading her breasts and grinding at half attention into that perfect ass. She was unnaturally quiet, preferring soft gasps and hisses to loud moans and groans, and it only seemed to push his mind that much further into delirium. Suzuki, seeing his fervor with her friend, dejectedly dressed and left without a word. Naomi rolled her eyes as she found her own clothes, saying as she hurriedly dressed, "I better go find her… Thank you monk, and just so you know, you're in the wrong profession entirely." She slapped his bare ass on the way out as he lost himself in Kaori's hot mouth. And then he and his nymphet were all alone, and they were both roiling inside.

All the sudden she turned and sat herself on his spike, though it was only halfway ready. Her intense heat and tight wetness pulsated on him while they wrestled in each other's mouths. He bit her neck and left a toothy red mark on her perfect skin. She drew in a hissed breath and squeezed harder, and they both a felt a warm gush deep inside of her. He thickened quickly, and cradling her ass he started lifting her forcefully up and down his shaft, slamming hard into her every time. Every stroke elicited a healthy whispered gasp from her, and soon he had forced her off of him and he bent her over on her hands and knees again.

"Don't you dare be gentle monk," she nearly moaned. "I want the best you have! Break me, dammit!" He growled behind her as he lined himself up, and then slammed as hard as he could into her, causing her to let out a gruff "Unhh!"

"You want it like that?" he snarled, and slammed into her again.

"Harder, monk!" She pulled away from him and they slammed into each other with such force that there was a loud 'smack!' as their flesh collided, and she hissed as the tantalizing sting only heightened that molten heat in her loins. He grabbed her ass and pushed her almost off of his cock and then pulled her to him and he slammed into her hard enough for his sack to swing up and slap her pearly clit with another wet smacking sound. This time she did moan, low and rumbly and he felt it reverberating through her tiny body, all the way down to where he was nestled inside of her. "Unhh, come on monk! I said **break me**!" she gasped.

With that he was using every muscle in his body to ram himself into her as forcefully and roughly as he could, pushing her down so that her head was buried in the futon allowing him to go as deep as possible. Sweat was soon dripping from his hair and down his back as he labored behind her, loving how she clenched down on him with all her might to keep him from retracting from her. He reached down and found her tight little bud of nerves at the top of her wet pink blossom and pinched roughly, relishing how she bucked against him and hissed in the dark little room. A few more pinches like that and she was at her climax, nearly sobbing from pleasure as she gushed over him, wetting him for the second time that night in fluids of lust. Without missing a stroke headed for that tight ass, to which she shrieked into the mattress. He wiped the sweat from his face and then grabbed her hips again, "Free run my sweet, looks like you'll be getting all my seed tonight." After a moment she was adjusted to having him in her previously uninvaded space and she relaxed as he merely sought to end his ache and spew his load again. She found the strength to push into him and before long he jerked and growled as he came, cumming inside her and coating the inside of her rectum with his creamy goo. When he withdrew, he simply laid back on the futon like a starfish. Miroku was completely wiped out and spent. He nearly fell instantly asleep, except that he couldn't because the ever thoughtful Kaori had gone to lick him clean so that he could avoid an overpriced bath.

"You… too kind." He was gulping for air. He patted her head and pulled her into his arm. "So good… I'm ruined… You've ruined me for anyone else." Soon his breathing regulated and his racing heart finally slowed. It wasn't long before he was overcome by sleep, and Kaori quietly gathered her clothes and covered him in the blankets. She gently touched his cheek and then dressed and left, never to look upon him again.

When he awoke he was surprised to find he didn't have a hangover. He felt refreshed and rested beyond belief, and as he went to the tea house that morning for a light meal before departing, he couldn't help but think of his lusty little vixen. He thought of trying to find her, asking her if she wouldn't mind getting together again before he left, but thought that might form a tie that would be hard to break, and Miroku was not one to be tied down. About two weeks after that, He'd stumbled upon Kagome and InuYasha, and the rest was history.

* * *

Miroku was under the evening shade of the plum tree, crying, again; drunk, again. How much longer was she going to stay away? It was true he missed Sango's physical affections but more than that he just missed _her_. Her smile, her laugh, her angry eyes when InuYasha cursed in front of their kids, the way she now wielded that cooking spoon like a katana at the half demon when he would plant another bad idea into her twins' minds… "Sango…" he sobbed. "You said you'd give anything, even our children, to have Naraku back on our trail," he sniffled and wiped his eyes on his sleeve. "I'd give anything to have you and our babies back home where you all belong." He looked up at the waning moon. "I'd even give those memories of my crowning achievement just to have you in my arms again."

And over head, the stars spun on…

* * *

Sorry this chapter was so long in getting up. I had this great idea but couldn't make it come out right, and many thanks to my husband and my lecherous Viking for providing most of the info I needed to finally round this out. Thanks to my sister for encouraging me not to give up on it even though I felt it was hopeless. Hope you liked it Miroku!


	5. Keep Me Comin'

****Insert disclaimer here. You know the drill. ****

* * *

Lyrics to _If I Could Turn Back Time_ property of Cher (I know, out of my genre, but the lyrics are perfect)

My world was shattered I was torn apart  
Like someone took a knife and drove it deep in my heart  
You walked out that door I swore that I didn't care  
But I lost everything darling then and there

Too strong to tell you I was sorry  
Too proud to tell you I was wrong

* * *

There was a slight breeze blowing through the front of the cave, bringing the scent of pine and cedar with it. It pushed the licking flames a little closer to her than she would have liked but she was just about paralyzed with pain, so she simply added the stinging heat to her endless list of aches as she waited for her mysterious visitor that Miroku had told her of this last round she slept.

"Miroku," she whispered as tears slid silently from her red and puffy eyes. What the hell had happened between them… She spoke out of anger and told him how badly she wanted to fling her weapon again, told him she'd hand their three precious children to Naraku personally if it meant she could chase that foul bastard all over the world again, and then he rightfully ended their previously happy five year marriage in front of InuYasha. It had all been a horrible mistake that the prideful warrior inside her had insisted she make. And look where it had gotten her. Her beloved husband was dead. He killed himself by drinking away all his guilt and anger he had for her after it became clear she wasn't coming back to him, even though she wanted more than anything to come back after she'd felt him sobbing against her shoulder when Kagome's pups were born. She'd made the most awful mistake by letting Ginta mark her that first night they spent here in their wilderness cave home… That son of a demon whore wasn't even here as she lay detoxing in the cool shade of this gloomy gray morning.

The mistake of not going back wouldn't have happened if she hadn't let Ginta mark her. The mistake of that sex crazed delirium brought on by that pill she took wouldn't have happened if she'd listened to Koga in the first place and not taken strange medicine from strange people. And she wouldn't have needed to take strange medicine if she wasn't out training non-stop to salvage what she could of her demon slayer's skills. She wouldn't have been out in the wilderness training as she was if she hadn't said what she did in the clearing, and if she had only talked to her husband calmly instead of letting her stupid emotions get out of control she'd be getting the afternoon meal together for her children and probably helping Kagome with her newborn pups. But even so, if she'd not allowed herself to be marked she could have saved her marriage, and so it was this above all else that she regretted the most. Her aching arms reached up and touched the scar Ginta left in her flesh. It was healed now but it hurt too, just like everything else inside and outside of her. What a fucking mess. Everything she worked to overcome so that she and Miroku could have a happy family was over in one painful and bittersweet bite to the neck…

* * *

"Sango!" he cried out as he emptied himself into her for the sixth time. She didn't know where his endless cache of stamina had come from. They were both slick and sweaty as two pigs. Sango was still not satisfied inside, a roiling thirst that could not be quenched no matter how many times he caused her to come all over him. He'd done everything she told him to do to her trying to put that leaping blaze out in her belly; he licked her from front to back, pinched and nipped and bit every place she pointed to, pounded her sopping wet lotus until it was no doubt bruised and even sunk himself deep in her ass twice. He took her slow and easy, hard and fast, all of this in at least ten different positions… She was insatiable.

She laid on her back now, legs nearly behind her head as Ginta raised to his knees and stared down at her completely naked form, gasping and gulping for air. She lost count how many times she'd come; only that it was never enough. Her heart was racing wildly under her endowed chest, she was breathing heavily, threatening to just give up and deal with being so full of lust that it hurt. She didn't know how much longer she could stand this, didn't know how much longer _he_ could stand this; it was insanity.

"Please tell me that's got it," Ginta gasped as he struggled to catch his breath. Her eyes met his and he knew in a glance that it hadn't. "Shit!" He leaned his head back and groaned, annoyed at the situation. What started out as his innermost fantasy had quickly turned completely sour as he couldn't satisfy her enough to make her stop. She told him it wasn't that he wasn't doing a good job, because Kami he was. Every shattering orgasm she had told him he was plenty good enough, she just couldn't get enough of it; it was a quantity issue, not a quality issue.

"I understand if you want to stop," she said through quickened and shallow breaths. "Rest, I'll do what I can on my own."

"No fucking way. I'll find a way to slake it, just gimme some time to recoup here, gimme a minute." He thumped to her side and lay with his chest heaving as he reached over and ran his dirty fingers over her swollen and sensitive dew drop. She began to mew quietly as he pleasured her with his hand, trying to bring some sense of reality back into his mind. Sango had taken that pill, her pain went away, and then she was seized by an almost oppressive want for his virgin body, and he was proud to say the subject of his wettest dreams had fucked him seven ways to next week. But he was tired. He'd spilled into her six times within three hours. His balls ached from the inside out, his cock was nearly raw, her sweet scent bathed his entire groin and face and hands. He needed desperately to sleep, and he felt bad for keeping Koga and Hakkaku awake all night, even though they told him they didn't mind. Occasionally one of them would holler out some form of encouragement or another. How was he going to end this madness back here? Would he simply have to keep ramming himself into her until the pill wore off? There had to be another way than that…

Sango was moaning louder and grinding against his knuckles as he ran them over and over her tingling nub. "Hang in there Ginta!" Hakkaku called from the front of the cavern, causing them both to grin. "You can do it!" Ginta shook his head. His pack was behind him in this every stroke of the way it seemed. Thank Kami for support, huh? He turned his tired head and looked at her, just took her in for a moment as he laid breathing beside her. She was a beautiful sight, even in this filthy rock enclosure. She was smeared all over with dirt and dust, but her form and curves were gorgeous, her spitfire personality shining through the dirt on her body. Her hair was tangled and dusty and soaked with sweat at the roots but she was perfect, everything Ginta had ever hoped she'd be. Sango was literally the girl of his dreams.

"Hey, I know this might be too soon, but…" he slowed his pace as she whined in displeasure. "Listen Sango, I've thought about you a lot since we first met all those years ago. I always kinda hoped you'd get fed up with the monk and maybe give me a chance."

She had closed her eyes and simply put all of her effort into making his hand move faster again, entranced by his now sure abilities with her. "I bet you never thought our first rendezvous would be like this did ya?" she gasped.

Ginta smiled at her. "Oh hell no, I had no idea at all that this is what would happen." He felt his iron come back to life, yet again… _Round seven?_ he thought. "Well, I guess since you're not with Miroku anymore, and since we've already come together in this most beautiful way… Sango, can I… Can I mark you? As my mate?"

Sango recalled Miroku telling her about Kagome's marking after he'd sat in the bushes and spied on them with that spyglass he got from the tobacco trader. He told her how InuYasha was a mad, snarling demon when he sank those razor sharp fangs into Kagome's soft shoulder, causing her to scream out across the forest… Kami, that sounded like a hot and heavy thing to do. She wondered if the pill would keep it from hurting her so bad since it had killed every other pain she had. She considered this for a moment. Mated for life or pining away for a husband who didn't want her anymore… Bound by blood or bound by vows that could be easily broken.

"Yes," she said. "You can mark me."

Ginta stared at her, "I can?" as if he expected her to say otherwise in this crazed delirium she was in.

"Mmmhmm." She reached down and pressed his knuckles into her harder and then hissed in quiet delight. "What do you have to do? Bite me?"

"Um, yeah… on your shoulder or the back of your neck." He seemed nervous, but his iron was not. In fact he seemed to have found a second wind.

"So what's taking you so long?" She grunted with yet another release, coating his hand in a fresh bath of her sticky sweetness. She got up on her hands and knees and said, "Fuck me back there while you bite me, boy." Her normally sweet and gentle voice had been replaced with this growling and lustful one, and it finished sparking Ginta's exasperated anatomy to life. He positioned himself at her plainly dripping entrance and slammed his hips into her soft cheeks, causing her to moan low and long. Her needful tones stirred him inside, impossibly, and soon he was nearly hammering her from the inside. She squealed and bucked as she came once, twice and again. Then he could feel his own need rising up from the pit of his guts, and he felt his demon form flaring about in his chest. He allowed himself to go feral, making gentle Ginta's eyes flood and turn crimson, his claws and jaws lengthened, and then he was snarling and snapping behind her as she came yet again. He roared as he wrapped his hand in her ponytail and then jerked her back to his chest with such force he might have broken her neck if she hadn't had the muscle to withstand being pulled so hard. Just as he was beginning his seventh release into her flooded womb he howled, causing the pack to join him, Koga and Hakkaku included, and then devoured the back of her neck in a single large bite.

Sango gave a throaty yell as the demon behind her continued to pound mercilessly into her from behind, all the while holding her sore neck in the grasp of his needle-like grip. He bit harder and harder, making her eyes water with pain and trauma. She felt his gifted tongue slicing into her skin over and over, carving kanji as it moved. She felt her heated center coming to a culminating release, one that would more than likely end this endless night; she could tell by the way her flesh was singing in a way it hadn't before. Everything but the bite Ginta was making on her seemed to be humming, and then when Ginta withdrew his fangs from her she really had an orgasm, one that cause her to go into a light seizure against his groin. He held her steady as he howled again, pumping round number eight into her. She was shuddering so hard against him… She was done, but it appeared his feral form was not.

"It was all about you Sango," he snarled. "This one's for me, baby." He gripped her hips and moved her body against him, steadying her twitching and grinding into her as hard as demonly possible. He was dangerously close to releasing his wolf form on her, and he knew he'd have to carefully guard against that. But he found a happy balance and simply let loose on her. Slamming and pounding and ramming, over and over and over, without one drop of gentleness… Sango was convulsing against him again, screaming with pleasure and pain, and then Ginta jerked her off of him, rolling her lightly to the ground and made her look at him while he covered her in the last of what he had inside of him. Spurts of white goo landed on her stomach, her arms, he aimed for her mouth but hit her chin, where she licked off. Unable to do anything more, he collapsed under his own weight and nearly fell in the fire.

"Koga! Help me!" Sango cried. She was so weak she couldn't move, and Ginta has passed out and was really close to their tiny pit of flames. "He's gonna catch on fire!"

"Heh, I bet, you all been goin' at it for so long he should be smokin'!" he called back.

"No I'm serious, he's passed out too close to the fire!" Her tone was urgent this time, and so he came running. He saw his pack mate lying entirely to close to the pitiful little blaze and rolled him with his foot away enough that he wouldn't be injured. He then looked at Sango's naked form, which she made no attempt to cover. Koga shook his head. "I coulda done it right the first three times."

"Wanna try it, prince?" That fire was finally out, but she thought she could raise it again if she needed to.

"Keh, you wish. You're mated now. And none of that piddly human shit, this is a life bond. No do-overs." He did surprise her though; he knelt by her and scented her, and then planted a gentle kiss on her lips. "It's a shame; your scent is fuckin' awesome."

Sango smiled ruefully. Koga was much more attractive than Ginta… But he was right, she'd made a hasty decision and now she was stuck with it for life. The rest of her life. There went her plans of making up with Miroku… Her plans of going home and righting all the wrongs _she_ had done went up in a billow of smoke. In that instant, that cooling lust in her stomach was replaced with an insane pang of guilt. She'd fucked up royal this time.

_Kami, what have I done?_

* * *

She slept, and was dreaming again. Miroku's eyes were comforting, though they didn't speak this time. It was as if he had seen into her mind as she was remembering that night. They stood together under the plum tree in heaven, and simply held each other. She sobbed into his robes. He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back gently. What she couldn't say in words she said with her tears, and Miroku understood. After an eternity passed, he finally let her go back, and then he waited for her to come to him for the last time, and then they would be together forever once more.

He found it easy to forgive her, and Buddha smiled knowing that Miroku's final test was over.

* * *

Well, I think we're almost done here. hundreds of hits and no reviews? WTF? Come on people, I make it a point to review, you should too!


	6. To Love's End (Affections Across Time)

***** Disclaimer! InuYasha ain't mine, nor is the handsome and lovable Miroku, the smokin hot Sesshomaru, or the hotter than hell Koga. And if Naraku is speaking and not acting…. Well my knees get a little wobbly at that voice.. But I digress. I don't own this spectacular set of characters, I only allow my dirty little mind to run wild with them. *****

* * *

They sat now together, under their plum tree on a bench InuYasha had made for them so it would be easier to sit and get back up again. Who would have believed they'd still be here after fifty two years together. They had seen all of their children, all eighteen of them, grow into strong men and women, had seen their grandchildren do the same, and they just sent their first great-grandson and their granddaughter back to her village. Sango's eyes squinted against the setting sun and Miroku's weathered hand gripped hers. They were both white headed and shriveled, but so very happy and still very much in love, even after all these years.

"My dear, is it as hard for you as it is for me to see how far we've come as compared to where we started?" He gazed down at his right hand, the one that had been cursed and threatened his life as well as those lives around him; the former home of the kazaana. He had now lived longer without it than he had lived with it, and for that he was eternally grateful.

"Do you remember when we first met?" she asked smiling. How could either of them forget. Naraku sat behind her as she threw her giant boomerang at InuYasha, thinking they were the ones who had massacred her village. Miroku had sliced Naraku's hand off with his monk's staff, only to have it come right back to Naraku's body, with the katana still firmly gripped in it.

"Do you remember how mad you used to stay at me?" he chuckled. She smiled as she remembered her husband's womanizing, now finding it funny rather than painful. It was hard to believe she was such a girly girl under her tough exterior then, silently pining away for his affections only to be completely pissed once his eyes strayed to another woman. At that time she knew she loved him, but she didn't _want_ to. It would take a little while longer for the desire to love him would move into her heart.

"I remember that time you swallowed that salamander egg and you went nuts and tried to lob my head off. I suppose I deserved it though, I was such a jerk to you back then Sango. I hope I've made it up to you."

Her creased face turned and kissed his wrinkly cheek as he patted her arm. "Miroku, you have made me the happiest woman on earth. I don't think there's anything I've done for you or with you that I regret. I'd do it all over again, right now."

They were quiet for a moment, just being together, listening to the sounds of InuYasha's great-grand and grandchildren running around at the foot of the hill. That was one happy hanyou. Even though he'd lost Kagome a little over ten years ago now, he was only incredibly saddened for about two weeks. Then he straightened himself up and got on with his life, hanging around with his kids, checking up on his friends, staying with Sesshomaru for a little bit, helping Kohaku with training Sesshomaru's elite fighting force. He'd stayed busy, not wanting to lose himself to the memory of his truest love. He looked no different than the day Miroku met him, maybe a little older looking in the face, appearing to be nineteen or twenty rather than a teenager, but other than that he was the same smirking sarcastic wisecracking half-demon they both knew and loved. "He's lived with no regrets too, he even considers Kikyo a part of something that needed to happen so that he and Kagome would bond they way they did." Miroku reached up and pulled a bloom from his tree and placed it in Sango's hair. "Isn't it nice to not regret anything, to be free of guilt from the things you've done, and to know that everything that happened was all for the greater good?"

She secured the blossom tightly behind her ear. "You regret nothing, huh?" She grinned, her ancient eyes sparkling. "Not even that time Yoshi came back from Kohaku's unexpectedly?" His lined face blushed redder than InuYasha's fire rat robe. "Ahh, so there is _one_ regret."

Miroku sighed, "It wasn't anyone's fault…"

* * *

Lyrics to _Cherry Pie_ property of Warrant

Well, swingin' on the front porch, swingin' on the lawn  
Swingin' where we want 'cause there ain't nobody home  
Swingin' to the left and swingin' to the right  
I think about baseball and swing all night

Swingin' in the bathroom, swingin' on the floor,  
Swingin' so hard, forgot to lock the door…

* * *

It was late autumn. Sango had packed up her last five children that remained at home and was sending them to spend the winter training with Kohaku at Sesshomaru's palace, insisting that it would keep them strong and their skills up through the long boring winter. Her blood had stopped coming, and although she'd tried to fulfill her end of the bargain by giving Miroku twenty children, she had gotten as far as nineteen, having only lost one due to infection when he was still a tiny infant. She had helped her three sons and two daughters pack their armor and weapons and then they had made a tearful goodbye as they boarded Hachi's back and followed Kirara, who was laden down with their belongings, back to Sesshomaru's castle. After nearly thirty years of raising children, their constantly cramped house was now empty.

The first day was miserable. It was so quiet and so still that they both had a hard time doing anything. There was hardly any laundry to do, very little cooking to do… Empty nesters for the first time, they were beside themselves with their emotional distress and sheer boredom. They had gone down to InuYasha's and sat with Kagome and their kids for a little while, but eventually they had to return home, but it was just so bittersweet. Since Miroku and Sango had been married, she was almost constantly pregnant, and then when she could bear no more children, she was still raising kids anywhere from infancy to pre-teen age. What do you do when you don't have kids around?

That night they laid in each other's arms, quietly worrying about their kids, quietly bored, quietly _not_ tired. Some time before dawn they both finally drifted off to sleep without hardly a word between them, communicating with the connection their souls shared. The next day was better; they'd gone into a neighboring village and Miroku bought Sango a new kimono and a new ribbon for her hair, and then he treated her to some beef stew at the tea house and they shared some sweet pastries. When they came home though, the house was dark and quiet, and they soon slipped into a downtrodden little funk once again.

"Wait, this is stupid, Sango!" Miroku exclaimed as he jumped up from his evening meal, pacing angrily about the room. "We've been wishing for ages for the day to come when all these kids were cleared out of here so we could spend some time alone and we're both so damn depressed we can't enjoy that time now that it's finally arrived!" He stomped outside and sat down under his plum tree, grumbling and bitching about the whole situation in general, finally giving up and lighting his kiseru and angrily puffing smoke rings into the evening light. She understood and let him have some time to himself. When she'd finished cleaning up after dinner, she put her new kimono on and walked out to meet him, taking a cushion with her so as not to soil her knees.

He looked over at her, a vision of loveliness with her graying hair braided down her back and tied with the new ribbon, and the kimono itself was beautiful, a light pink and light green striped pattern adorned with light purple flowers. She could hear his light gasp as he regarded her in the waning daylight.

"Sango, you look gorgeous." His hand went to her cheek as they smiled at each other. He gathered her up and set her in his lap, making sure her new garment was completely protected by his robes. He wrapped his arms around her protectively and they watched the sunset. Once it was dark the cool air turned almost cold, so they went inside and stoked the fire up and looked at the stars from their doorway. Miroku turned towards her, put his arms around her waist and nuzzled at her neck, planting soft little caresses on her warrior's skin, now middle aged and softer than before. She shivered, and she felt that familiar curl of his lips against her and sighed. Would he always have this effect on her? She hoped he would.

"Sango," he said in between his kisses, "when was the last time we've been able to really make love and not have to rush?" He withdrew from her and rested his head on her shoulder, just enjoying her body next to his. "When was the last time we didn't have to hurry just to quench our need and then move on, go back to raising kids and doing our daily chores?"

She grunted softly in thought. "It's been a long time. A very long time." Sango felt a giggle rise from her chest. "What if we've forgotten how it's supposed to go?"

He pulled her close as she turned to face him. Their eyes met in the flickering firelight, and he closed the distance between them with a loving kiss to her lips. Sango felt herself go limp as a noodle in his sure arms as he resumed the butterfly kisses at her neck. "Miroku…" she said breathlessly, feeling her head lean back even further, allowing him access to the wobbly skin of her throat. "Let's get out of the doorway first."

Miroku was intoxicated by her, always had been and always would be. Her sweet voice broke him temporarily of her spell… well, that and the hanyou yelling something about paying admission. He grumbled against his wife's body and turned to yell at InuYasha, "Why don't you follow my example you little creep!" and he flipped his middle finger up, a gesture Kagome had taught them both from her era.

InuYasha seemed to cock his head in thought, then shot him a thumbs up and went back inside his house. Soon he could hear him barking at his kids to move into the main room so that he and Kagome could 'have a heated talk.' Sango giggled again; Miroku thought it to be the most beautiful sound in the world, and his attention was immediately commanded by her once more. He rose to his feet, helped her to hers and then dropped the mat down as they headed hand in hand for their worn out futon.

That night was the first time in maybe years that they'd been granted the privacy they'd been denied for so long. There were kisses, deep and passionate and hungry, placed on every inch of each other bodies. There were touches and caresses full of tingling energy and love. Names were called on whispers so light it might have been the breezes themselves saying them, and they were also called in growls so feral and animalistic that they might have come from a wild dog than either of the humans who were locked together in a tangle of sweaty limbs. There were the sounds of intimate love on the air of their home, and then the gritty and primitive groans of satisfactory release. Their breath came ragged, their hearts raced, and they were exhausted, but the night had proven to be quite memorable and enjoyable, even if their rusty joints couldn't keep up with their fond youthful memories. They wrapped themselves in each other's embrace and pulled a blanket over them, and then slept peacefully through the night in the afterglow of their true and physical love.

The next morning, the house was quiet as Miroku fluttered awake. He could still smell the scent of their attentions on the cooled morning air and smiled against Sango's bare breast under the blanket. He squeezed her gently, not wanting to disturb her just yet. He just enjoyed the way the morning sunlight was falling in the front of the house, making the gold of his staff reflect back curved shapes into the far dark corner opposite of its position. Sango was still lightly snoring, occasionally furrowing her brow as some dream or another raced past her slumbering eyes. Miroku was filled with love for her. His beautiful bride; he'd shared death and the glory of heaven with her, only to be revived and set down in the future, alive again. They returned to Buddha's throne a mere four days later, where all wrongs of his dissolution of their marriage had been righted, and their lives had continued on as before. He yawned and his grumbling stomach decided it was time she get up, hoping to crash in on some breakfast at Kagome's if it was alright with her. A sly look crept across his face… He thought he'd wake his wife in a way that would remind her of when they had been much younger and much more eager for each other.

He simply moved as if he were settling back down to sleep some more, but moved closer to her pinkish tan nipple. Once he was in position, he stilled, hoping she was still asleep, which he heard her soft snore again. He continued, gently running his tongue out and flicking it over and over the center of that nipple, until it stood tight and high from her in a sweet little nub. As he teased her breast to life, his free hand snaked slowly down to the nest of curls at her thighs. Just as he had done the night he married her, he tapped his sure finger on another little nub, a pink "dew drop", so named for the dew it secreted from her "lotus flower", so named for the perfect pink color of her womanhood. He moved his tongue and his finger in true synchronicity, and instead of a light snore he now heard a low moan and watched with a grin as she arched her back just the slightest. He felt himself stiffen, his now fully awakened granite pressing into her hip. He moved himself slightly against her, the friction of his skin on hers granting him the smallest grunt of pleasure. Unable to resist her for long, he moved his head so he could devour her areola with the whole of his hot mouth, remembering vaguely how sweet her milk tasted when she had infants to feed. _Man, that was a long time ago_ , he thought.

Unable to breathe under the blanket anymore, he released his wife's delicious taste from his mouth, long enough to throw his head and the blanket back and suck in the cool fresh air he needed to continue servicing his bride. Sango was bucking slightly under his touch; obviously even in her deepest sleep he roused her inner heat.

Just then and completely without warning, their son Yoshi came in, in the middle of bragging about something only to shriek and scare the shit out of his parents while Miroku was waking his wife with those well placed ministrations.

"Dammit Yoshi!" Miroku yelled as Sango sat straight up, causing the blanket to fall completely away from her bare chest. When she realized who was in her house and how she was dressed, she screeched and covered herself, only to be wrapped in the blanket by her husband, whose fingers seemed to be coated in a shiny essence, and then he heard his son turn and vomit on the side of the house. As their second son was busy being sick, Sango quickly found her kimono and tied it on while Miroku happily licked his fingers clean.

"Oh boy, you know how squeamish he is…" Sango said as she made herself presentable, tying her hair in the low, loose ponytail she'd always worn it in. Her demon slayer son could kill and kill and kill some more, but at the first sight of the blood, he was instantly sick, and evidently that went for any kind of bodily fluid. Likely the sight of his own vomit was making him more ill than the sight of his mother's excited juices on his father's fingers. She threw Miroku's robes at him as he shimmied into his hakema.

Sango walked outside, "Yoshi, are you okay?" she called. He was on his knees, dry heaving now, and Sango helped him to his feet and steered him away from his sickness. She sat him in the little knot of cherry trees that Miroku called 'the orchard'. The air was cool and crisp, and it looked like there might be snow on the way. Miroku brought out Sango's shawl as he strode to meet them.

"That's what you get for not knocking," as his father struck him in the head with a rapt thump of his fist.

"Kami, I swear to Buddha I will always knock from now on, you have my solemn vow!"

"What brings you home, son?" his mother asked him.

"Mom, it's kinda hard to look at you right now, no offense…" Yoshi had his gaze pointed into his lap. She smiled as a rosy glow took up residence in her cheeks, and Miroku nodded for her to go back inside. "Go stoke up the fire and make some tea, we'll be in shortly."

Yoshi didn't look up at his father either. Finally Miroku spoke. "Yoshi, we've always been able to talk easily about things like this, so what is so important that you had come interrupting me in the first morning sex I've had since before you were born?" His tone was smooth and even but his eyes were misty, remembering back to when they'd been thrown to the modern era, and that first morning he and Sango spent together after arriving there. Miroku thought, _That was likely this punk's conception, come to think of it! Little jerk, ruining a perfectly good moment! And just as I was about to taste that sweet dew too! Arrrgh, the nerve of -_

"I came to tell you that I've been asked by Lord Sesshomaru to lead a group to the Continent. He is thinking of expanding our lands in an effort to give InuYasha some ground of his own to rule over as well as make our powerful presence known there." Yoshi, who ordinarily was just like his father, right down to the lecherous core, was quiet and thoughtful, almost sad.

"That's great news, son. I assume this means you've been promoted in his ranks?"

"Yes, but the worst part of all of this is… well, I have to leave this afternoon, and I don't know when I will be back or even if I will make it home alive."

Miroku sighed and sat down next to his boy, now a man. "Yoshi, it's not for you to decide if you will make it home alive, that alone belongs to Buddha. But I'm sure if you use your skills that your mother and uncles have taught you will be able to stay alive longer than you think. Why do you doubt yourself?"

"Keh," he said, sounding just like InuYasha, "you see how I react to a little… secretion… Oh gods I'll never get that image out of my head," he groaned.

Miroku smiled. "That will pass the first time you lay with a woman Yoshi."

"What will?" he asked as his finger traced doodles in the dirt.

"That sickness. I used to have it too. First time I laid with a woman I realized how sweet all those things were, even blood, and it went away." He leaned forward, "Sometimes it's sweet, sometimes it's salty, but it's not at all gross."

Yoshi's eyes looked up disbelievingly. "Really? Or do you just want me to run out and whore it up?"

Miroku actually laughed loudly at that. "Well, someone has to take my place at all those tea houses and inns. You remember that one story I told you right? Three at once, son. That was me." He was smirking, proud of his adventure.

"Lies," Yoshi grinned. "So you used to have this stupid illness too? And why did you wait so long to tell me the ever loving secret to rid myself of it?"

"Well, I figured it out on my own, I was hoping you would too. Evidently you've spent more time refining your prowess with a different sword entirely." Miroku grinned at him and then rose to his feet with the help of his staff. "Lets go in the house, I'm sure the tea's ready. And if it eases you, don't look at your mom."

They went inside and sat quietly sipping tea as Miroku wrote out a note on one of his sutra scrolls. His hand wrote elegantly and beautifully as Sango struggled to make out what he was writing. When he finished he blew the ink dry and rolled it up, then handed it to his son. "Go to the Phoenix Tavern in Karatsu. That's the port city you'll leave from to cross the water. There is an old man there named Rokuro that knew me when I was younger, give him this note and he will uh… help you find the cure for your illness." Yoshi's face glowed red as he took the note. "Don't worry son, he knew my cure, he'll pick out a good one for you," he said as he grinned and winked at Yoshi.

"Where are you heading off to, my boy?" Sango asked. Yoshi did not look up at his mother's concerned face when he told her of his impending trip to the continent, from which he was uncertain if he would return. "What's this illness you speak of?"

"Come on Sango, I've settled it, let it go." Miroku sipped at his tea, still irked at the early intrusion, but understanding why his boy had come. He only hoped the old man in Karatsu could find a suitable "cure" for Yoshi. Sango dismissed the subject… for now. She'd take it up again when her son had left, sparing him any further embarrassment on it.

"Well," Yoshi said as he stood, his steel armor pads dull and orange in the firelight, "I must be on my way." There was an uneasy silence in the room. Sango ignored her son's face as she went to him and embraced him, tears shining in her eyes. She told him to be careful, be aware of his surroundings and keep his weapon close by his side. Then Miroku hugged him and told him to be sure to tell the old man that he said hi, and to send word if he could that they'd reached the port city. "Feel free to relate the details of your curing," he said quietly in Yoshi's ear. His son giggled a little, told his parents that he loved them both very much, and then was off, racing back through the cold forest, no doubt catching up to his comrades at a nearby camp. Miroku's hungry eyes turned from his son's back to his wife, gently pushing her back inside their house. "Come my dear wife, you owe me my early morning treat…"

* * *

The ancient couple giggled on their bench. "After that, they all always knocked," Miroku chuckled. "And Yoshi was never sick after that either. Remember the note?" Yoshi had sent a note via a paid horseman that simply stated, _"Thanks Dad, that was the best medicine I'd ever tasted. Yoshi."_

"How long did you keep that note nailed to the wall?" Sango asked.

"Buddha must have seen how prideful it made me, and he found a way for it to get lost while I was out working one day." The old monk coughed, long and raspy. The sun dipped lower and the cool night air had begun to roll in, signaling it was time to go back inside. He and Sango had spent the evening reminiscing and looking back, admiring their scarred and mottled, and then happy and peaceful past together. The sun sank below the horizon as Miroku stood at the doorway, watching the hanyou gather his loud clan up and settle them in for the night. He wasn't jealous of InuYasha in any way concerning his long life span. He was happy to be staring heaven down as he was. He smiled and turned to his wife, who sat eagerly on their futon, waiting for him to come to bed. He disrobed for the night into a sleeping yukata and then wrapped his old ashen arms around his woman. He snuggled his face to hers as she slid a spry hand behind her and squeezed, breathing, "Still my granite."

Miroku smiled against her cheek. "Yep."

* * *

I tried to make this last chapter sweet compared to some of those raunchy ones. BTW, they are in their 70's at the beginning of the chapter, the part where they send the kids off and are interrupted by Yoshi they are in their late 40's early 50's. Well, that completes this story! What did you think?

READ AND REVIEW FOLKS!

CHAPTER TITLE CREDITS:

Still of the Night by Whitesnake (I use this title alot lol)

Feels Like the First Time by Foreigner

Radar Love by Golden Earring

Wang Dang Sweet Puntang by Ted Nugent

Keep Me Comin' by Kiss

To Love's End (Affections Across Time) not sure who wrote it but it is the love song from the first InuYasha movie.


End file.
